The Alphas Omegas: A New Beginning Begins with an End
by DeluxeMagnum69
Summary: (SUMMARY INSIDE!) There were 26 of them. Now only 10 remained. 10 last soldiers fight an alien threat that threatens the very existence of life on Earth. With all hope lost, the soldiers continue to fight on. Never to know feelings such as 'love' and 'friendship', their lives are worth nothing. But they are saved mysteriously... and sent to Equestria... Rated T, may be M later.
1. Chapter 1: An End with a New Beginning

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first 'My Little Pony' story. I am proud to be a Brony! :D **

**I've finished up to the season finale and wanted more.**

**So... Here's an epic adventure made from my crazy fucked imagination! This story will not chain off from the season finale, but just a regular day in Equestria...**

**Now here's a BIG warning, this story will have hardcore ****vulgar language to the extent. There might be sexual themes and what not in the future. And this is a pretty big story! And it may chain with one of my other stories...**

**Give 'Thrown Into the Land of Ooo' a try! *wink* ;)**

**It's an 'Adventure Time' story though. So, I hope you watch it! xD**

**Contains:  
-Blood  
-Gore  
-Action  
-Violence  
-Crude, very harsh language  
-many more stuff  
****  
And maybe some sexual things. I dunno.****  
**

**Fucking ponies, man. Ponies.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**The Alphas Omegas: A New Beginning Begins with an End**

_**It may be the end of something terrible.  
But the beginning of something new isn't always promising.  
**__**Instead...  
**__**It's worse.**_

* * *

**Detailed Summary!:**

**There were 26 of them. Now only 10 remained. 10 remaining supersoldiers fight an unknown dangerous alien race that threatens the very existence of humanity. Making their last and final stand against them, the hardened special soldiers were ready to die on the battlefield. And never to know what 'friendship' and 'love' is... Their deaths would be worthless and in vain. But despite their coming death, a time-space curriculum was created, saving the elite squad, sending them to safety in a strange world. Enhanced to superhuman capabilities and animal instincts, the soldiers would easily survive anything. But the place they were mysteriously sent to was Equestria. A place they have never seen before.**

**Never to know what life was like on Earth, the squad blends in with the community of Ponyville after a few mishaps. But as soon as they repay their debts, the soldiers realize that Ponyville may be a place they can finally call 'home'...**

**But the very threat that almost killed them are now making their way towards Equestria. Puzzled of how the alien threat had managed to make their way to Equestria, they will realize that they've been at the special place the whole time... **

**Would they save their pony friends?... Or abandon them?**

**Little did they know that the place they are on... Is something very special... The fate of everything in their hands...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: An End with a New Beginning**

* * *

_Humanity... _

_Human kind ruled the world... _

_Superb technology acknowledged their dominance over all species. It was a perfect time for them. It was so perfect. So well constructed that no other being could challenge it._

_But it all fell so quickly... From 'Them'... The Zerg._

A roar for bloodshed shot out of a creature's mouth. The sound from the monster terrified the puny humans before it, scattering them and sending them off in all directions, screaming. The sounds fueled the frenzy of the Hydralisks, a serpent-like creature that was part of the biological monstrosity.

Zerglings, small compared to the Hydralisks were faster and brutal in close combat. Sprinting towards the running humans, they tore the humans to shreads using their sharp claws and teeth.

Blood spewed out of the bodies, tainting the faces of the monsters. The Hydralisks joined in the bloodlust by using their scythe-like arms and impaled the remaning humans that were slowly dying.

Screams continued, echoing out the advanced city as smoke rose high in the sky, the Zerg slaughtering the defenseless humans.

_They seemed unstoppable, until a secret force came. Biological tests to make the 'perfect soldier' was in session before 'they' came. The secret force revealed themselves and were called the 'Alphas'._

_The Beginning; the beginning of new hope for humanity._

_The Alphas consisted of 26 soldiers, enhanced and special than ordinary soldiers. From named Alpha to Zulu, the military alphabet, the elite team seemed unstoppable._

_These soldiers saved many lives._

_But it wasn't enough... The Zerg were just too powerful... Too strong... The humans were weak against them._

_One by one, 16 soldiers in the Alphas were slaughtered by the overwhelming monstrosities. Now there were only 10 of them left. They should've been called the Omegas..._

_The End... The end of hope for humanity. __Making their last and final stand, all hope was lost..._

_All hope was lost..._

_And they have failed..._

* * *

**_Location:_ Planet Earth**

**Sector 5144- _HAS FALLEN_**

**Krum Island; Location Classified**

**White Beach/The Grieving Base**

**December 31, 2035**

**New Years Eve**

**Operation: F.I.N.A.O**

**Failure  
Is  
Not  
An  
Option**

**Objective: Survive. No matter what the cost.**

_The Alphas;_  
_-Alpha_  
_-Delta_  
_-Foxtrot_  
_-Juliet_  
_-November_  
_-Papa_  
_-Sierra_  
_-Whiskey_  
_-X-Ray_  
_-Zulu_

_(connection with HQ has been lost)_

The booming sound of gunfire echoed throughout the entire island, the sound of 10 soldiers making stands after stands, being pushed back far into the island. Biological pods after pods littered the beach, the new warriors ready for battle and a fight to the death.

The Zerg warriors were freshly spawned and slithered across the bloody sand to kill the last remaining threat that matched their colonization.

The Alphas.

Dead Zerg bodies littered the beach, bullet wounds in their heads and fresh blood oozing out each body. Instead in being fear and retreating by the sight of the bodies, it gave the biological race a reason to fight.

With a powerful roar, a elite Hydralisk commander led a huge squadron of other Zerg creatures to destroy and kill the Alphas. The elite Hydralisks were much bigger and had purple scales along the side of their bodies.

Across the sand and into the mangled trees, the powerful evil army wiped out any life in the forest that wasn't their own.

The Alphas continued to fight, even though all hope was lost.

Bullets after bullets made their fatal mark into each Zerg soldier, killing them instantly. However, as each soldier went down, two replaced it.

"Bravo! Charlie!" Alpha said in his microphone.

His top two soldiers were supposed to meet them at the front of the Grieving Base.

"Do you copy?" Alpha asked again, hoping his fellow soldiers were alive, but only static answered.

"Shit..." Alpha said, gritting his teeth as reloaded his C-14 Gauss rifle.

Alpha was the leader of the entire squad of 26 elite soldiers. But now it was only down to 10 of them.

"God fucking dammit!" Delta screamed as he gave covering fire for Alpha. "There's just too many of them!"

Delta's rifle clicked as the ammunition ran dry in his gun. Alpha heard this and got out from his cover and shot any Zerg that got close to his comrade.

"Thanks, Alpha!" Delta replied, reloading in superhuman speed.

Now concentrated on firing, Delta focused on killing and succeeded, reloading quickly clip after clip. Every single bullet was used well in the hands of Delta, an expert marksmen with rifles. Each fatal shot was shot between the eyes of Hydralisk and Zerglings, and also God knows what other the Zerg had to offer them .

The life from the red eyes faded away from the Zerg monsters, ending their short lives instantly on the battlefield.

Each soldier were special and unique, never the same with other fellow comrades. Their body armor was different, covering them from head to toe. Plates of heavy armor protected each of them, along with a helmet that covered their entire heads.

The Zerg's numbers intensified as they closed in on the Grieving Base, trapping the soldiers.

"November is in crucial condition!" Zulu, the female medic said as November groaned in pain.

Gigantic X-Ray carried injured November over his back as he was a sack of potatoes. A soldier of a few words, barely at all, marched to the base quickly to save November, who had broke both of his legs and an arm. And he losing blood fast.

X-Ray had a helmet with a visor, like an 'X'. Armed with a gigantic shield, he was the silent juggernaut in the Alphas. The heavy armor.

"I'll hold them back!" Papa said, acknowledging that Zulu had to treat November's wounds.

He then brought his gigantic mini-gun by his side, the triple barrel spinning, about to unleash it's wrath.

Papa was a big guy with heavy duty armor and loved high capacity machine guns. With his trusty mini-gun, he began to mow down at the advancing Zerg.

With the click of the trigger, the powerful machine gun pummeled walls of lead, basically stopping the advance of the Zerg. The bodies decapitated and were managed into pieces.

However, Papa wasn't aware of the flying Zerg creatures starting to circle above him, too focused on the advancing ground Zerg soldiers.

"Papa! Fall back!" Delta said to Papa across the battlefield.

With enhanced eyesight, Delta could see that Papa would be overwhelmed soon by the sheer numbers the Zerg had.

The light machine gun soldier obeyed and started to sprint with the heavy gun at hand. Even with all the heavy weight stressed on his body, Papa moved fairly quickly. But it wasn't quick enough for the scourge of the air.

The Mutalisks screeched as a flock of them started to swoop down at the single soldier. The sounds of the Mutalisk alerted Papa that he was being attacked as the Glaive Worm projectiles almost hit him.

Soon, the Mutalisks were close to Papa, about to tackle him into the ground. But a high caliber rifle shot next to Papa's head, killing the incoming Mutalisks instantly in a quad-kill.

Juliet's sniper rifle's barrel smoked as she shot another round, killing more of the Zerg of the air.

"Got your ass, Papa!" Juliet said, firing another shot.

Prone on the ground, Juliet was an expert in sniper rifles, her specialty.

"Thanks, Julie." Papa said, seeing Juliet getting up with her sniper rifle in her hands.

Papa ran past her as soon as she got up to her feet, but Juliet caught up and ran next to Papa.

"It's 'Juliet.' " she said, not wanting to be called 'Julie.'

"Gotcha, Jules."

"Fuck you."

Papa looked behind him to see more Mutalisks coming right at them, turning around once again, his heavy machine gun mowed right through them. Juliet joined him and shot perfectly as the Mutalisks high up in the air.

"It's 'Juliet'. " Juliet repeated, eyeing Papa. "Got that?"

"You got that, sister!" Papa replied, his mini-gun clicking to his back.

Juliet responded with a groan, but was relieved that it wasn't Whiskey she was talking to.

On the other side of the island, Whiskey and Foxtrot were doing the same thing as Papa and Juliet. Fighting the Zerg. And also between the two of them.

"These damn Hydralisks can kiss my ass!" Whiskey said, shooting off his shotgun, a gigantic slug piercing through the biological mass.

The Zerg screeched and snarled, advancing towards the two soldiers. The determination in their eyes showed that it was the last thing they were going to do.

"I hope they kiss it really good! Smooch it!" Foxtrot said, shooting her rifle at the Zerg that were close of getting Whiskey. "Fuck it if they can!"

"You can join in if you want, Foxtrot!" Whiskey said replied, reloading another shotgun slug in his shotgun as fast as lightning.

In mere seconds, the entire shotgun was loaded and ready to go. Cocking the gun, Whiskey continued to shoot the powerful fire arm.

Foxtrot replied with a scoff.

"Me kissing your ass would be like the touch of God compared to you!" the female soldier said, shooting at the Mutalisks high above. "I wouldn't waste my touch on the likes of you!"

" 'Touch of God'? " Whiskey laughed. "Bitch please! Your touch is like as these lisks were ass fucking and shitting at the same time!"

"I really needed to hear that bullshit, Whiskey!" Delta yelled through the radio. "What the fuck?!"

Imagining the things Whiskey had said, sounds of disgust from Delta was heard the radio.

"You're very much welcome, Big D!" Whiskey said, blasting his shotgun again. "Now imagine Foxtrot here in the middle of these things having a bukkake!"

"Now THAT'S fucking disgusting!" Papa said, disgusted groans of Juliet joining in agreement. "How the hell can you think of these things?!"

"Huh? Wha-what's a bukkake?" November asked, pain in his voice.

Clutching a wound on his body with his good arm, blood could be heard in November's mouth.

"You... don't want to know that right now." Zulu replied in her calm soft voice. "We have many things to worry about than that."

Finally at the base, X-Ray gently settled November down and bashed the heavy steel door, opening the damaged door.

"Yo-you're right..." November managed to say as X-Ray picked him up again.

"Shh... Save your breath..." Zulu said, softly touching the helmet of November.

November nodded as X-Ray lead the way into the dark abandoned base.

"Doggy style, cunt fucks!" Whiskey said suddenly.

Now 'humping' his rifle, Whiskey had his shotgun between his legs, the barrel touching his crotch. Doing a fist pump and bobbing his head up and down, the Zerg had a very confused look on their faces to see someone do such a thing.

"Eat lead, you mother fucking dirty shit-faced bastards!" Whiskey yelled, somehow pulling the trigger of his slugged shotgun. "Biological scum!"

The Zerg units were angled in such a way that a single slug shredded through more than five of them. The lethal bullets pierced through the flesh of Zergling, Hydralisks, and other Zerg creatures. Shooting off another round, Foxtrot looked away from the sights of her rifle to see Whiskey to do such an odd thing. Looking back into the sights, Whiskey continued to make the movement and shoot.

"What... The fuck?" Foxtrot said, watching Whiskey taking down many Zerg monsters.

In the darkened base, X-Ray gently placed November down on a flat area. Groaning in pain as his legs and an arm was crushed, November beared the pain.

The empty base was silent, barely any sound coming within.

"November, I'll need you to take off your helmet." Zulu said, kneeling by November's side.

November nodded and a 'siss' was heard, the helmet slid off of November's face. Zulu then took off the heavy helmet to see the weak eyes of November, brown just like the season of Autumn.

Brown hair matched his beautiful eyes, blood tainting his hair however. Zulu through her helmet looked at the dying eyes of the soldier and softly touched his face.

"I-I'm not going to make it, am I... Zulu?" November asked, coughing blood.

"No..." Zulu replied softly. "You ARE going to make it..."

Zulu brought her medical supplies out and worked quickly on the bloody wound that made November lose a lot of blood.

X-Ray watched the whole scene silently and got the shield out of his back. A gigantic shield that weighed more than a hundred pounds. Carrying the heavy weight with just an arm, X-Ray prepared for a fight inside the base, knowing that his squad mates would be pushed back into the base.

Walking to the entrance of the base, X-Ray brought his shield out in front of him and basically covered an entire narrow doorway, the only entrance to where it would lead to November and Zulu.

High up in the sky, Sierra the pilot was riding an A-10 Thunderbolt X, the Warthog. A fast aircraft that served in the military since the 1970s, it was still used in the year 2035. A few modifications have been made to suit Sierra. A special 10th model, the aircraft was indeed very special.

Dodging and killing the Mutalisks and other air units in air combat, Sierra swooped down and made a deadly strafe to the ground, enliminating a large number of the Zerg's ground force.

The 830mm cannons then shot, exploding the deadly projectiles on the ground. Assisting with machine gun fire, Sierra had to hold off the overwhelming force. But the Mutalisks and other creatures of the Zerg's air were relentless on to take down the plane at all costs. Flying into the turbines of the jet, Sierra soon realized that she would crash.

Circling the entire island, high up in the air, Sierra could see more of the Zerg coming onto the island. Seeing the black color of the Zerg, the White Beach was now black.

"Alpha, the Zerg have taken the white, I repeat, the Zerg have taken the white!" **(Alpha, the Zerg have taken over the White Beach, repeat, the Zerg have taken over the White Beach!)** Sierra said through the radio, and about to make another strafe.

"Copy that, Sierra!" **(I recieved your message, Sierra!)** Alpha replied

Suddenly, a huge swarm of the Scourge crashed into the twirling turbine of the jet, stopping the engine completely due to the brute force. High above the base, Sierra felt the Warthog fall down, the engine finally falling. The G-Force feeling in her body exploded all on her stomach, shooting it high up her throat.

"I'm going down!" Sierra said, shifting her control stick towards her to hopefully make the Warthog evade the base.

The Warthog swooped down in an angle towards the beach, making the base safe from the explosion. Ejecting as the Warthog lost elevation, Sierra parachuted down perfectly down to the top of the base, the Warthog exploded onto the White Beach.

A huge red explosion was seen all the way from the base, lighting the battlefield in embers, killing the Zerg in huge numbers. But still despite that, the Zerg continued to advance, wanting to shed the blood of the Alphas.

"Sierra, do you read me, over?" Alpha asked through the radio as Sierra unclipped the parachute off of herself.

"Copy. I'm fine, Alpha. Over." Sierra replied, getting her pistol of her holster and made her way to the door to enter the base from the roof.

"Glad to hear that you're alive, Sierra! Over." Delta said, knowing the the explosion was the Warthog.

"I'm on the top of the Grieving Base, over!" Sierra reported.

"November, Zulu and X-Ray are in there!" Papa cut in, running along with Juliet and shooting the Zerg.

"Copy." Sierra replied as she busted a hole on the top of the base. "I'm going in."

_The Alphas are surely brave and a powerful force. But the Zerg are too strong for them to handle. With brute force and overwhelming numbers, the Alphas would soon fall in less than an hour._

_Alpha and Delta made their way back to the Grieving Base as soon as Papa and Juliet did. Moments later, Foxtrot and Whiskey joined in the point of where they would meet._

_Zulu, working on November's wound with X-Ray guarding the entrance. Sierra made her way to the entrance of the base very quickly. Zulu had managed to stop the bleeding on November and began to work on casting November's limbs._

_All hope was lost for them, but still, they fought. Hardened to never experience love, friendship, and other important feelings. Their lives are worthless. A small window in each of the soldier's heart were open to experience these feelings. But the Alphas had never had the time.  
_

_They had failed, but for who?_

_The humans had failed themselves, not the Alphas. The foolish humans used them as a tool to save themselves instead of the soldiers. If the Alphas had gotten a second chance to experience the precious feelings, it would be through death..._

Alpha, Delta, Papa, Juliet, Foxtrot, and Whiskey used the scraps of the base to make cover to use as the Zerg were coming for them.

X-Ray walked in with Sierra by his side and stationed himself at the front line with his shield in front of him. Sierra received an extra rifle that Delta had on him, just in case.

Deep within the Grieving Base, the soldiers waited for their coming death, ready to die on the battlefield. They didn't have a reason, but an order from headquarters.

The sounds of the Zerg got closer, scratching at the giant metal door. Ultimately, the Zerg poured in endlessly, their red eyes fueled to kill and avenge it's fallen brethren.

Zerg creatures of all kinds stormed in, screeching for blood. The Alphas braced themselves as the fast Zerglings rushed.

X-Ray at the front line bashed the unlucky Zerglings foolish enough to attack him. The brute force of him and his shield smashed the Zerglings' skull into pieces. Soon, Hydralisk were now in range of their attack, shooting their acid spines at them. The dangerous projectiles simply bounced off the heavy shield being held in front of X-Ray. Backing up to block the projectiles for his squad mates, the entire squad shot their weapons at the Zerg.

Papa's heavy mini-gun; Alpha, Delta, Foxtrot's rifles, Juliet's sniper, Whiskey's shotgun, and Sierra's pistol joined in the wall of bullets that were being shot.

The base echoed loudly as the sound of the gun bounced off the walls, making an unbearable sound to the confined space.

Blood spewed as the Zerg were mowed down, X-Ray providing special cover. Soon, the Zerg got closer with each bullet shot from the special soldiers.

"Fall back!" Alpha said to his squad mates.

"Covering fire!" Papa said, X-Ray now being behind Papa.

Papa clicked the trigger of his mini-gun and blindly fired to ensure the safety of his teammates. As almost the entire squad went for cover, they covered for Papa and X-Ray that followed behind them.

Making stands after stands, the Alphas would soon have to fight where November and Zulu were. Zerg creatures of many side rushed and sprinted, their pure red eyes showing their position in the darkness.

In the end, the entire squad squeezed into the room where November and Zulu resided in. X-Ray planted himself in the tight door way, Whiskey assisting him in killing the Zerg that got close.

"So... We're done?" Zulu asked, Alpha approaching her.

"Yes..." Delta replied, reloading his rifle. "This is going to be our final and last stand..."

"It was nice fighting with you guys!" Whiskey said, shooting his shotgun into the doorway. "Hoo-ha!"

"Hoo-ha!" Papa yelled, his mini-gun raised to the air. "Now let's DO this!"

Foxtrot checked her rifle and realized that she was out of ammo.

"I know that you guys don't have much ammo..." Foxtrot said, sheathing a combat knife. "And a fight to the death is a fight to death..."

"Alpha, I've planted the base with explosives." Sierra said, handing the leader the remote. "On your command, we'll die with you on the battlefield."

"Aw, look at November..." Zulu said softly. "He's sleeping..."

November had a very relaxed face and breathed normally, calm and oblivious of the coming threat.

"Well, Zulu, let's give these fuckers what we Alphas got." Juliet said, pointing to Zulu's holster. "We'll need everyone to fight."

The medic reached for her pistol and checked the clip and chamber.

With a smirk, she said, "I'll use every bullet on them..."

"Love that spirit!" Whiskey said, shooting off his last shell. "Here they come!"

He also got his combat knife and lunged at the unlucky Zerg that was at the doorway. Slicing it's head off from it's tough head.

"Let's GO, bitches!" Whiskey bellowed, adrenaline pumped in his bloodstream as he hacked away at the Zerg.

Soon, the Zerg surrounded Whiskey and X-Ray, fighting the biological monsters in hand-to-hand combat. X-Ray crushed the Zerg easily while Whiskey broke the bones.

Foxtrot jumped in and started to cut the Zerg furiously like bloodthirsty animal. Blood squirted as the knife sliced open the Zerg repeatedly.

The rest of the Alphas fought using anything they got their hands on to kill the Zerg. Papa with his mini-gun, he cracked open the skulls of the monsters.

"Alphas!" Alpha said in a very authoritive voice to his squad as he used his fists and feet to stop the Zerg from advancing.

"Yes sir!" all the Alphas replied in unison expect November and X-Ray.

"It has been great honor fighting with all of you against the Zerg!" Alpha said, the floor covered in the Zerg's blood.

"Hoo-ha!" Alpha said, getting the remote out.

"HOO-HA!" the Alphas said in unison.

As the Alphas were overwhelmed by the claws and sharp teeth piercing their body armor, Alpha clicked the button of the remote, a powerful explosion ensued.

The entire Grieving Base disenagrated into ash, an explosion more powerful than when the Warthog exploded. The Zerg melted by the condensed heat of the explosion, killing them instantly.

A huge crater resulted as the explosion ceased. More biological pods landed, new Zerg soldiers now on the flattened Krum Island. The beaches were now non-existent, sand no more. The Zerg that was on the island beforehand were gone.

_But the Alphas? They're alive..._

* * *

**A/N: How was it? :3**

**Please review and give me feedback! And I know that this kind of poorly done.**

**It really doesn't feel... Good.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Lightning and Apples

**A/N: Wow, a lot of you guys like this story!**

**Thank you! :3**

**Well, here's the next chapter! The reviews and all that good stuff motivated me!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Blue Lightning and Apples**

* * *

**_Location:_ Unknown -?**

**Unknown -?**

******Unknown -**?

******Unknown -**?

******Unknown -**?

**Objective: ?**

_The Alphas;_  
_-Alpha_  
_-Delta_  
_-Foxtrot_  
_-Juliet_  
_-November (injured)_  
_-Papa_  
_-Sierra_  
_-Whiskey_  
_-X-Ray_  
_-Zulu_

_On a peaceful evening, black clouds appeared rather suddenly, blue lightning crashing and disturbing the previous peace. Violent winds gushed and whooshed through the trees and towns, wrecking havoc with strong torrents of winds._

* * *

**-Ponyville-**

Bright light suddenly crackled across the calm evening sky above Ponyville. The ponies that lived in the small town were startled by the sudden anomaly. Knowing that the pegasus controlled the weather, the ponies; the unicorns and earth ponies complained to the winged horses.

However, the pegasus were also very confused by the sudden change in the weather. Their powers were somehow useless against it in some way.

Like lightning, the bright blue lights danced across the used-to-be-calm sky. Shattering the peace with the almighty power of thunder, the thunderous sounds echoed, rattling the mountains, the homes of Ponyville and ultimately Equestria.

"Twilight..." Spike said, addressing his friend's name to get her attention.

Spike was a small baby dragon with purple scales and green spines.

The blue thunder crashed again, louder this time.

"The pegasus aren't doing this, right?" the baby dragon asked his friend Twilight Sparkle as she joined him to the window.

"Yeah, they aren't." Twilight Sparkle the unicorn said, walking up next to Spike.

Twilight was a purple unicorn along with a dark purple mane and a cutie mark that represented magic.

"This weather is so... weird." Twilight said as Owlowiscious, her pet owl landed on her back.

"Who." Owlowiscious hooted, as if he was agreeing with Twilight.

In the 'Golden Oaks Library' in Ponyville, Twilight, Spike, and Owlowiscious lived together.

The thunder then rumbled high and deep in the clouds above. The three stared up into the black clouds, an odd weather appearing in the early evening.

"And there isn't rain falling." Twilight commented, putting her face close to the window. "I've never seen anything like this before!"

"Well..." Spike said, pressing his face against the glass window of the library. "I hope it isn't something bad."

"I hope too, Spike." Twilight said, agreeing with the dragon. "I hope so too..."

"Who." Owlowiscious hooted, sounding again as if he was agreeing with Twilight and Spike.

The sky then lit up a dark shade of blue and rumbled, the lightning striking again.

* * *

"Oh... Wow..." a soft voice said as the thunder was softly rumbling in the clouds. "That's really loud..."

Fluttershy was a yellow pegasus with pink hair with a very timid personality.

The shy pegasus peeked outside the window to see what was the main cause of the scary noise. As she peeked out the window, a loud noise from the clouds above crashed loudly, terrifying the pegasus.

Diving for cover on top of a couch under a blanket, Fluttersky shook in fear as lightning crashed.

Angel, Fluttershy's pet bunny hopped over to where Fluttershy was and tried to comfort here. But no avail.

Fluttershy was shaking so hard that Angel flew back back onto the ground.

"Please pass by, please pass by..." Fluttershy said, shaking violently under the blankets.

Angel facehooved himself and shook his head. He couldn't believe that the thunder would send his owner like this.

The lightning crashed again, sending Fluttershy to squeal in fear and shake even more than before.

* * *

"Yay! Thunder!" a happy pink pony screamed happily.

An overenthusiastic pink pony bounced in joy of the amazing sound of thunder. Party pony Pinkie Pie squealed in joy as the thunder clapped loudly.

"We need a party!" Pinkie Pie said, jumping towards the door.

Somehow opening it while jumping, the wind violently blew in, knocking Pinkie Pie deep in the house. Slamming onto the ground, the walls and ceiling, Pinkie Pie giggled and laughed as she was having fun.

Not getting hurt even with the wind pushing and squishing her to the floor, Pinkie Pie was unscratched by the powerful wind.

* * *

Outside in the trees, a pegasus by the name of Rainbow Dash was closing her eyes to rest.

Not to sleep, but to just relax her eyes.

Resting in the trees around Ponyville, Rainbow Dash relaxed with a pillow, a cozy blanket and a handy pair of ear plugs. Oblivious of the thunder and wind, Rainbow Dash continued to close her eyes as the wind rocked the tree back and forth slowly at first.

Thinking that it was a couple of fillies or her friends, Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"Hey, quit it." Rainbow Dash said, one of her hooves out with her eyes still closed. "I know you're there, so stop it."

The wind suddenly stopped, earning a smile on Rainbow Dash's face.

"Now, how about that?" Rainbow Dash said, bringing her blanket up to her face. "That wasn't so ha-"

***WHOOSH***

A violent gust of wind shook the tree so hard that Rainbow Dash rocketed out of the tree into a ginormous mud puddle. Now in mud head to toe, Rainbow Dash muttered under her breath as the mud dripped from her head.

* * *

The awesome sound of thunder continued to roll deep in the thick clouds, a particular lady pony not very fond of it.

"This... horrendous weather!" a purple maned unicorn said with a lady tone. "I can't even concentrate with these awful noises! Horrible! Just horrible!"

Rarity the unicorn paced back and forth in her comfortable abode to work on a small mini fashion project that she had set a goal to. But with the noises, Rarity couldn't even concentrate.

"But I do hope that Sweetie Belle is alright!" Rarity said, walking up to the window and staring out to the clouds.

Sweetie Belle, Rarity's younger sister was at Applejack's place for a sleepover.

"I just can't imagine THIS weather on a farm!"

* * *

The apple trees in Sweet Apple Acres shook violently as the winds against the fruit bearing trees. Apples blew off as if they were nothing. Digging into the ground and flying up in the air, the apples flew around the whole farm.

Applajack, a member of the Apple family looked worryingly out the window. Sh wasn't worried about the apples, but her younger sister Apple Bloom along with two of her friends were out in the orchard in their club house.

Applejack was an earth pony with emerald green eyes, a light blonde mane and a strong pair of legs. A farmer in the family-run farm and orchard, Applejack was a proud earth pony.

Continuing to stare out the window, Applejack couldn't open the doors as she was going to mess up the rooms of the house with the violent winds outside again.

Unable to step outside to see if Apple Bloom and her friends were fine, all Applejack could do was wait.

"I hope that Apple Bloom and her friends are alright..." Applejack said with a southern accent.

"Yep." Big Macintosh said in agreement.

Big Macintosh was the older brother of Applejack and Apple Bloom. A red stallion with few words, Big Macintosh was a hard worker on the farm. He too was a bit worried about the horrible weather.

"Eh, they'll be fine!" Granny Smith, the grandmother of Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Macintosh said across the room. "I just know it, young-ins!"

Green just like a Granny Smith apple, Granny Smith was the oldest in the family and a bit up in the head.

"Er- We're glad that you do, Granny Smith!" Applejack said, a little disbelief in her voice.

"Yep." Big Macintosh said.

It was so bad outside it squished the spirit of Applejack.

"Oh... Please let them be alright!" Applejack said as the winds rustled the trees.

* * *

Deep in Sweet Apple Acres, the Cutie Mark Crusaders; Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo huddled together in the corner of the dark club house. Shaking in fear and worry, the trio was afraid because of the loud sound and the wind.

The Crusaders hugged one another to hopefully calm each other down.

"This is such scary weather!" Apple Bloom said with a southern accent just like Applejack.

Apple Bloom, younger sister of Applejack had a light grayish olive coat with a bright red mane along with golden/red eyes. A red bow that matched her mane sat cutely on top of her head.

"I-it is!" Sweetie Belle said, the younger sister of Rarity the unicorn.

Sweetie Belle had a light gray coat, a deep mulberry mane, and beautiful harlequin eyes.

Scootaloo, another member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and friends of Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, nodded in agreement, shivering.

Scootaloo was a pegasus with an orange coat, light purplish mane, and grayish-purple eyes.

The house creaked as the winds creaked the club house and rattling the items inside. The shelves and supplies for the Cutie Mark Crusaders fell over, littered all over the place.

But suddenly, a brilliantly bright blue light shot out from the sky as a pillar. The Cutie Mark Crusaders took notice of the beautiful light, the violent weather also suddenly stopping. The black clouds were somehow gone as the giant blue pillar of light glowed brighter, shining all over Ponyville and Equestria.

"Wow!" Scootaloo said, a smile on her face as the dazzling display of the light glowed.

All three of the ponies squeezed together, looking out the window.

"It's pretty!" Sweetie Belle said, a smile on her face also.

The blue light danced around in a form of the auroras, a dark beautiful sapphire color in a straight pillar. The pillar then 'exploded', lights going in such a way of Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom.

"Whoa, that was intense!" Apple Bloom said, looking towards her friends and Cutie Mark Crusader members.

"Should we go check it out?" Scootaloo asked. "This may be a sign for our cutie marks!"

"Er... I don't know about that Scootaloo." Apple Bloom replied. "Applejack should've been really worried about the weather just now. And she'll be angry when she finds out we were exploring outside."

"Well, the weather is nice and the sky is clear." Sweetie Belle said, looking up at the sky.

The early evening was now finally settling in, the clear sky finally showing a few stars.

"And it's for our CUTIE MARKS, Apple Bloom!" Scootaloo said. "This can be another chance!"

After giving a few seconds of the thought, Apple Bloom nodded with a smile.

"Let's go!"

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo smiled also and dashed out of the club house in the early evening. The cool air brushed softly across the sky, the horrible weather before now long gone.

Running towards the place where they saw the light, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were excited and happy if the light was a sign. Just a little bit nervous of what might be at the light, the trio just couldn't wait.

However, while running, the Cutie Mark Crusaders saw a figure dash in the shadows. Skidding to a stop, they all heard a rustle of the leaves.

"Di-did you see that?" Sweetie Belle asked, all of them now close to each other.

"Ye-ye-yeah!..." Scootaloo replied, looking around the trees in Sweet Apple Acres.

Scared, afraid of what the figure was, the Cutie Mark Crusaders waited for what the mysterious noise was.

Now silence filled the air, a breath of relief was heard from the fillies, glad that the figure haven't approached or even seen them.

"Whew!" Apple Bloom said, breathing in relief that was clos-"

***SNAP***

A sound of branches breaking were heard in the apple trees. Dashing to the nearest apple tree for cover, the Cutie Mark Crusaders trembled and stuck to the trunk of the tree.

Scootaloo peeked around the tree trunk to see if anything was coming for them. Fortunately, nothing was coming for them.

"The coast is clear!" Scootaloo whispered to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle nodded while Apple Bloom was on the other side of the tree trunk, watching something.

"Huh? What is it, Apple Bloom?" Sweetie Belle asked, seeing that Apple Bloom look around the trunk.

"Someone's stealing the apples!" Apple Bloom whispered back, pointing her hoof in the direction of the figure in the shadows.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looked around the tree trunk to see what Apple Bloom was looking at.

Faraway at a far apple tree, the Cutie Mark Crusaders could see a figure picking the apples from the ground and tree. Looking at each apple if it was good enough, the thief would throw the bad ones back to the ground.

Apple Bloom with a disapproving look didn't like that fact that someone was using the weather as cover to steal her family's apples.

"Maybe our cutie marks is about bringing thieves to justice!" Apple Bloom said, watching the figure's every move.

Suddenly, the figure stiffened and looked around. It seemed like as if it knew it was being watched. The figure then bolted, low and fast towards the thicket of trees.

"Great, the thief is also stealing a basket, too!" Apple Bloom said, seeing the apple basket in the hands of the thief. "Great, just great!"

"Should we follow the thief then?" Scootaloo asked.

Looking down, she realized that Apple Bloom wasn't underneath her.

"I'm already ahead of ya!" Apple Bloom said, galloping towards the apple thief.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo joined Apple Bloom in the little mission they all were about to embark on.

* * *

The town square was littered with debris and junk, the citizens of Ponyville fairly unhappy about the weather that had they had just experienced.

Fuming and trying to fix and repair the small things that were done by the weather, the ponies wondered what was the cause of the weather.

* * *

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo now found themselves on the edge of the Everfree Forest. The trees were high, moss covering the thick bark of the trees. The wind howled out of forest, warning the Crusaders not to come.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had a scared look on their face as with previous experiences with the Everfree Forest and listening to terrifying stories about them. But Apple Bloom wasn't scared because she wanted to bring the apple thief to justice.

"Are you coming?" Apple Bloom asked, looking towards her friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Ye-yeah." Sweetie Belle said. "This can be our chance to get our cutie marks!"

Scootaloo nodded in agreement.

The trio then made their way into the Everfree Forest. The forest was dark and damp, the muddy ground squishing beneath the hooves of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Apple Bloom, the thief came through here, right?" Scootaloo asked, looking at the tall dark trees that were around them.

"Yeah." Apple Bloom replied, her eyes and mind focused to at least find the apple thief. "I want to-"

An odd noise interrupted Apple Bloom, a sound of chatter of many ponies.

"Shh, you hear that?" Sweetie Belle asked very quietly.

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom nooded, the sounds getting very close with each step. A hoof after hoof, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were at the point that they were at some kind of campsite. They all heard fire crackling and the sound of voices.

"Hey, where did you find these apples, Foxtrot?" a deep male voice asked, food in the male's mouth.

"They're eating the apples!" Apple Bloom whispered, so quiet enough that Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo couldn't hear her voice.

"I found an orchard that was FULL of apples." a female voice replied, a crunch of an apple following right after. "There's also a town nearby... We should get there by the morning."

"Yeah, but fucking APPLES?" another male voice asked. "I prefer meat. MANLY meat."

"Ow!" the male's voice said, a slap being heard. "What was that for?"

"You know what that was for!" the one named Foxtrot said. "You have the disgusting imagination in existence."

"Yeah, yeah..." the male voice said. "Anyway, who's going hunting?"

"X-Ray." the deep male voice replied.

"Him?" the male voice exclaimed. "Out of all people, you sent him?!"

"Yep." the deep voice replied, taking a bite out of another apple.

A fire was cackling as Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo heard it.

"We should go back." Scootaloo whispered softly, loud enough for Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle to hear.

The two fillies nodded before something what one of the thieves had said surprised them.

"Hey, you hear that?" the male voice said, getting up fro his seat.

"What?" the deep male voice asked, a mouth full of apple.

"Nope, never mind. False alarm." the male voice said, sitting back down. "And now X-Ray? Really Papa? X-Ray can't catch anything because..."

"Now's our chance!" Apple Bloom said, starting to creep away from the camp site.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo started to sprint but crashed into something big. Something very tall.

Hitting their heads against something hard, Apple Bloom looked up to see a thing standing on two feet with something rectangular on it's back. All the face was an 'X', and was fully dressed in back. The fillies had never seen anything like it.

But then realizing that it was coming for them, the three fillies started to scream and run the opposite direction. Right into the campsite of the thieves.

With a grunt, the Cutie Mark Crusaders tripped to where the fire was.

"Well shit, X-Ray!" the male with a tough body said.

Wearing body armor along with a helmet, the fillies were horrified and amazed to see such odd creatures.

"You actually got a few things!"

"Whiskey, I told you so." a deep voice said.

"Yeah, whatever, Papa." the one with the name Whiskey said. "I'm going to skin them." he said, getting a knife out.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Yep.**

**Cliffhanger! xD**

**I may be actually be able to update by this weekend! Reviews motivate me a TON, even anything in them!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: In a New Land

**A/N: Here's the next chapter everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: In a New Land**

* * *

The black knife in Whiskey's hands gleamed towards three small ponies.

"Hmm?" Papa said, chewing on an apple.

With his helmet off, he had a shaven head and a tough face. He was big in size, however he had soft gentle brown eyes.

"Well, aren't they cute!" Juliet said, looking at each pony with joy in her voice.

Juliet still had her helmet on, her hands on her cheek. She seemed happy and joyful seeing the three fillies.

Foxtrot stared at the fillies with a shocked look. A more of a surprised stare. Foxtrot had her helmet off, her black hair cut short to be comfortable in the helmet and be much easier to manage. With intense eyes and a well built body, her body was lean.

Whiskey had his helmet on, his face still hidden. The Cutie Mark Crusaders shivered and froze in the spot in front of the camp fire.

"Props to you, X-Ray!" Whiskey said, getting up from his seat.

X-Ray, the giant juggernaut, bigger than Papa loomed over the three fillies, silent and not uttering a word.

"I never knew that you could hunt like THIS!"

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were huddled on the ground, afraid and loss for words.

**About 30 minutes Ago...**

Bright blue lights filled in each of the visors of the Alphas, November being an exception. He was still asleep, lightly snoring away. Loud crashes were heard as if it was lightning, thundering around the ten soldiers.

Soon, the bright light overwhelmed them, a thunderous 'boom' heard, disorienting their visions and senses. But in the blink of an eye, the Alphas were teleported or transported in the middle of a dark forest.

The Alphas found themselves in the mud, bushes and even the trees of the forest. Delta however, found himself inside of a tree trunk.

His head stuck head-first into a knot of a tree, Delta was in an uncomfortable position.

"Fuck!" Delta said, squirming around. "What just happened?"

His voice echoing through the tree trunk, Delta fished his hands around the tree trunk to see if he could pull it out of the ground or break off the bark around his neck. The tree was too big for Delta to wrap his arms around and the tree trunk bark was in such a way he couldn't get a good grip on it. Knowing that there wasn't much of a choice, Delta managed to get his feet onto the tree trunk to push off. Now in position where his feet was next to his face, Delta used all the force he could muster.

With a 'pop', the bark around his neck ripped off the trunk. But with his superhuman strength, Delta was thrown into the air by his own hands. In mid-air, he collided with a gigantic figure, 'Big' Papa.

"Whoa!" Papa said as Delta's ass just bore onto his torso.

Delta was flying through the air hard enough to knock Papa onto the ground. Papa was a big and strong soldier, taking enormous amount of power to take him down. Delta had just enough strength to just accomplish it.

"Damn, Delta!" Papa said, getting up and dusting himself off. "Your ass is made of steel!"

As Delta was putting his hands on the bark around his neck to break it off and also about to say something, a large object high in the came crashing down from the trees above. Papa's mini-gun.

The mini-gun fell down in such a way that the main part of the gun slammed onto the top of Delta's head, a loud crack heard. The barrel then fell over and snapped the bark that was around Delta's neck.

Papa just stared at what had just happened and slowly approached Delta, who was on the ground.

"Delta?" Papa asked, getting his mini-gun that was on top of Delta.

Papa's mini-gun was heavier and bulkier than an ordinary mini-gun. About doubled the weight, it was uncomfortable for most people who tried to use it. Even X-Ray. However, the weight wasn't an issue with X-Ray. It was because that the mini-gun was specially designed for Papa and Papa only.

Picking up the mini-gun with one hand, groans from Delta was heard.

"Man, you took a lot of hits, Delta!" Papa said, helping Delta up to his feet.

Delta groaned in response and clutched his head.

"If this is heaven, I don't like it at all..."

"I don't think we are, Delta." Papa said, clicking his mini-gun to his back. "If you're in agony and pain, it's no heaven."

"Delta? Papa?" a familiar female voice asked from above.

It was Juliet. She was up in the trees as if she was scouting for them.

"Jules!" Papa said enthusiastically. "Do you know where we are?"

Juliet ignored what Papa called her and replied, answering his question.

"No, I have the same amount of knowledge of where we are."

She then jumped to ground level, a back breaking sound and a loud groan of pain heard.

"Oof!" a voice said out of nowhere.

Delta, Papa and Juliet looked around, wondering where the sound came from.

"Get it off, get it off!" a muffled voice said beneath Juliet's heavy combat boots.

Juliet quickly stepped off the ground and stared down at it, with Delta and Papa as well. The figure in the ground twisted around and finally, a familiar voice was heard.

It was the person they LOVED the most. Whiskey.

"Damn, Juliet!" Whiskey's managed to say underneath the ground. "What do you carry? A tank?"

Juliet then stomped on Whiskey's back, giving no heed to Whiskey's shout of pain.

"ARRRGH!"

"Anyway, Alpha is up and running helping Zulu with November. Sierra on the other hand is scouting the forest." Juliet said, stepping off of Whiskey's back. "Foxtrot and X-Ray are going to be here soon." she said as Foxtrot and massive X-Ray walked in.

Hey, I'm stuck, can you guys help me?" Whiskey asked.

Foxtrot looked down on Whiskey's back, and raised her boot up. Afterwards, a back splitting sound heard. Delta and Papa flinched a little has Foxtrot's boot smashed down.

"Ow!" Whiskey said.

"That's what you deserve, dipshit." Foxtrot said towards Whiskey.

"Suck a dick."

A horrible decision on Whiskey's part. It earned him a stronger stomp on his back.

"OOOFFF!"

"On your orders, Delta." Juliet said, ignoring Foxtrot and Whiskey and with X-Ray behind her. "Alpha has put you in charge."

Delta nodded and then looked towards his team. "We'll just establish a small base... I'll just stick to the firewood. Foxtrot..." Delta said towards the female soldier.

Foxtrot looked up towards him, stopping her stomping.

"You'll handle the food. Scavenge anything that you can find."

Foxtrot nodded in response. She the resumed to stomp Whiskey on the number of times he had insulted her.

"Whiskey, dig a fire pit." Delta said towards Whiskey, who was on the ground.

"Got THAT fucking covered!" Whiskey's muffled pained voice said, giving a thumbs up from the mounds of dirt above him.

But his hand was then crushed by Foxtrot's boot.

"EAARGH!"

"Ouch. THAT'S going to leave a mark." Papa commented said as Foxtrot continued.

"Why isn't anyone helping me?" Whiskey asked.

"Because you're a major league asshole!" Foxtrot said.

"Well, you all know what to do!" Delta said, ignoring Whiskey's pleas.

He then walked away into the forest to get firewood.

Foxtrot then pressed her weight on Whiskey's and jumped into the trees, following the orders given by Delta. Papa then grabbed Whiskey and helped him up.

"You don't know when to stop, Whiskey." Papa said as Whiskey wiped himself off. "That's a huge problem."

Bits of dirt covered him and things such as moss. It wasn't a very pretty sight.

"Well, it was worth it!" Whiskey said.

The beatings he received left him scratched and dirty.

"Anyway, I'm hungry." Whiskey said, sitting on the ground. "I want to eat."

"You got to dig the fire pit first." Juliet said. "It's either that or no food."

"There IS a 'fire pit'." Whiskey said, pointing to the ground.

He pointed to a fire pit that was made out of an imprint from himself. The arms and legs from Whiskey was very defined in the soft mushy ground.

"Beautiful, huh?" Whiskey asked.

"More like the opposite of it." Juliet said.

"I have to agree." Papa said. "It's not even a circle."

"Well, how about you X-Ray?" Whiskey asked towards the towering soldier.

X-Ray replied with silence, just like he always does.

"Gotta say X-Ray, I like you!" Whiskey said.

"He didn't say a thing, Whisk." Papa said, the 'raising' of his eyebrow heard underneath his helmet.

"Then you're deaf." Whiskey said, getting up.

He then tried to wrap his arm around X-Ray. But X-Ray was too big for Whiskey to wrap his arm around his shoulder. The top of Whiskey's head reached to the armpit of X-Ray. So in the end, Whiskey wrapped his arm around X-Ray's waist.

"We're like brothers!" Whiskey said to Juliet and Papa.

X-Ray didn't object, but didn't agree with what Whiskey was saying.

"With you doing that, you guys look gay." Juliet said.

"You mean like this?" Whiskey asked.

He then proceeded to bring his other hand and brought it up to X-Ray's chest. Then using his leg, he brought it up to a feminine pose.

Papa laughed deeply, finding it hilarious. Juliet did also, laughing too.

"Whiskey, you're like the male transvestite down a street corner and X-Ray being a tough, muscular man!" Papa said, chuckling and laughing at the two guys.

X-Ray then craned his neck down towards Whiskey and looked down.

"Well, big boy, are you ready?" Whiskey asked with a hint of feminism tone in his deep male voice.

Surprisingly, X-Ray didn't even hit or talk at all. The only person Whiskey hasn't made explode in anger yet was X-Ray. Even Zulu, a soft caring medic soon exploded in Whiskey's annoyance once.

X-Ray then turned towards Whiskey and wrapped his arms around Whiskey, who looked tiny compared to him.

"Whoa! I like where this is going!" Whiskey said.

X-Ray then hugged tightly Whiskey, a hug so tight that his breath was extinguished immediately.

"Erk! X... RAY!" Whiskey choked, banging his fists on X-Ray's back.

Juliet and Papa laughed heartily, glad to see X-Ray crushing Whiskey. Soon, Whiskey was knocked unconscious.

"X-Ray, we have to thank you for that!" Juliet said, X-Ray nodding in response.

"Why not hunt something in the forest if you want?" Papa suggested. "It'll be fun!"

**Meanwhile...**

Foxtrot jumped tree after tree, scouting out and trying to find a way out to scavenge anything on Delta's orders. Now at the end of the forest, Foxtrot jumped out of the high trees and landed with a soft thud onto the ground.

Looking around, Foxtrot just saw wilderness around her, a cool evening in her presence. A nice dark blue dark sky was soothing and quiet, relaxing her. But she had to follow her orders. Sprinting towards a hill, Foxtrot dolphin dived over the hill for some fun.

"Hmmph!" Foxtrot grunted as she landed on the ground.

With a good nose dive, Foxtrot looked up and small an orchard up ahead. Apple trees.

"Huh... I'm pretty lucky!" Foxtrot said to herself, standing up.

As she stretched and got ready to go down the hill, she noticed that she was about to trespass onto someone's property. Going low, Foxtrot stealthily and quickly maneuvered into the orchard. Noticing how there was a dirt road leading out of the orchard, Foxtrot kept the information in mind.

Eyeing a basket, Foxtrot stealthily nabbed it and started to get the good apples. Throwing the bruised apples back to the ground, Foxtrot took her time.

"There's got to be some farm around here..." Foxtrot thought to herself.

But looking around, there wasn't a building in sight. She then noticed a dirt road by the side. Suddenly, Foxtrot's senses tingled, telling her someone was in her presence. Poking her head up, Foxtrot then sprinted away into the forest with the apples in the bucket.

**Back in the forest...**

"Well, Whiskey, how is your back?" Juliet asked as the fire crackled.

Sitting around the fire; Whiskey, Juliet and Papa were just trying to pass the time.

Whiskey had just woken up from X-Ray's bear hug. Cracking his back into place, he groaned.

Delta had got the fire wood and decided to rest a bit. High in the trees, he laid down and closed his eyes.

"It feels fucking fantastic!" Whiskey said, rubbing his back. "X-Ray's love for me is defiant!"

A rustle was then heard in the bushes surrounding them. It was Foxtrot. She had a wooden basket that was full of red luscious fruit.

"Apples?" Papa asked, taking off his helmet.

"Yes, sir." Foxtrot replied, taking hers off as well.

She then grabbed an apple and threw one at Papa.

"I'll be fine." Juliet said, not wanting an apple.

"Hey, where did you find these apples, Foxtrot?" Papa asked as he bit into the apple.

"I found an orchard that was FULL of apples." Foxtrot replied, a crunching into the fruit. "There's also a town nearby... We should get there by the morning."

"Yeah, but fucking APPLES?" Whiskey asked. "I prefer meat. MANLY meat."

"Ow!" Whiskey said, as Foxtrot slapped him. "What was that for?"

"You know what that was for!" Foxtrot said.

She still wanted to resume payback to Whiskey.

"You have the disgusting imagination in existence."

"Yeah, yeah..." Whiskey said.

Then his mind on meat kicked in.

"Anyway, who's going hunting?"

"X-Ray." Papa replied..

"Him?" Whiskey exclaimed. "Out of all people, you sent him?!"

"Yep." Papa replied, throwing the apple core away.

He then took a bite out of another apple.

Whiskey than heard a very soft murmur, catching his attention.

"Hey, you hear that?" Whiskey asked, getting up from his seat.

"What?" Papa asked, his mouth full of apple.

Only the fire crackling replied in the midst of silence.

"Nope, never mind. False alarm." Whiskey said, sitting back down. "And now X-Ray? Really Papa? X-Ray can't catch anything because he's far too... BIG!"

He then put his arms in a wide circle emphasising X-Ray's size.

"That makes you sound like an obscure homosexual." Juliet said. "Now, don't get me wrong, nothing's wrong with being gay, but with you... different."

A loud clunk was then heard, the rustle of the bushes and three small ponies along with a scream was heard.

"Well shit, X-Ray!" Whiskey said, looking to each different kind of four-legged creature he saw. "You actually got a few things!"

"Whiskey, I told you so." Papa said, resuming to eat the apple in his hand.

"Yeah, whatever, Papa." Whiskey said. "I'm going to skin them." he said, getting a knife out.

_The black knife in Whiskey's hands gleamed towards three small ponies._

_"Hmm?" Papa said, chewing on an apple._

_With his helmet off, he had a shaven head and a tough face. He was big in size, however he had soft gentle brown eyes._

_"Well, aren't they cute!" Juliet said, looking at each pony with joy in her voice._

_Juliet still had her helmet on, her hands on her cheek. She seemed happy and joyful seeing the three fillies._

_Foxtrot stared at the fillies with a shocked look. A more of a surprised stare. Foxtrot had her helmet off, her black hair cut short to be comfortable in the helmet and be much easier to manage. With intense eyes and a well built body, her body was lean._

_Whiskey had his helmet on, his face still hidden. The Cutie Mark Crusaders shivered and froze in the spot in front of the camp fire._

_"Props to you, X-Ray!" Whiskey said, getting up from his seat._

_X-Ray, the giant juggernaut, bigger than Papa loomed over the three fillies, silent and not uttering a word._

_"I never knew that you could hunt like THIS!"_

_Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were huddled on the ground, afraid and loss for words._

* * *

"They sure do look good." Whiskey said as he took a step towards the three fillies.

X-Ray then put his arm out in front of the three fillies, as if he was defending them.

"X-Ray?" Whiskey asked as X-Ray's massive arms made a form of barricade. "You know that I need my meat!"

X-Ray shook his head, his arms still protecting the three small ponies.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo back in X-Ray in surprise. This earned a look from the massive soldier, which sent them to bury their face into the ground.

"They're just so cute!" Juliet said, walking over to X-Ray and the three small ponies.

X-Ray lifted his arms out of the way to make room for Juliet.

Starting to pet Apple Bloom, Apple Bloom became comforted by the gentle petting of Juliet. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle gave a surprised look towards Apple Bloom. Juliet thought that Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were jealous, so Juliet then started to pet both the pegasus and unicorn.

Both ponies were comforted by the gentle petting. Juliet then realized that Sweetie Belle had a horn and Scootaloo with wings.

"A horn?" Juliet said as she looked on top of Sweetie Belle's head.

"There!" Whiskey said. "A good reason to eat them!"

"Wings?" Juliet said as she observed Scootaloo.

"Even better!" Whiskey said, the black knife still in his hands. "Eat them like chicken!"

"You EAT chicken?" Apple Bloom asked with her usual southern accent.

Papa and Foxtrot spat out the apple from their mouths, the bits of spit and apple drenching all over Whiskey.

"Now they fucking talk!" Whiskey said, the apple and spit proudly sitting upon his body. "THAT'S a perfect reason to eat them!"

"Don't you mean it's BAD reason to eat us?" Apple Bloom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And they talk back!" Whiskey said loudly, causing Delta to fall out of the tree above.

"Oof!" Delta said as he crashed towards the ground.

Getting up, he wiped himself off.

"What's with all the commotion about?" he asked.

He then saw the scene of Whiskey covered in apple bits, Papa and Foxtrot's mouths covered in spit and apple, Juliet and X-Ray around three little ponies.

"May I ask what happened here?" Delta asked.

"Who and what are you guys?" Scootaloo asked, feeling comfortable to talk as well, looking to each of the soldiers.

Delta replied with a blank stare, looking to the three fillies and then to his squad mates.

"We're not high, are we?" Delta asked.

"We're not, Big D!" Whiskey said, sounding insane. "Ever since the biological scums struck, I haven't had meat!"

"Hmm, the veggies got to him alright." Foxtrot said, wiping the spit and apple from her mouth. "He's crazy."

"I MUST DEVOUR THEM!" Whiskey said, lunging towards the three fillies.

"RUN!" Sweetie Belle screamed, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo screaming also.

Dashing between X-Ray's legs, the three little ponies escaped with ease from Whiskey. X-Ray blocked the path so that Whiskey couldn't get past him. As Whiskey tried to turn around the massive shoulder, Juliet tackled Whiskey to the ground, swatting the sharp knife out of his hands.

"Snap out of it!" Juliet said, pinning Whiskey to the ground.

"NEVER!" Whiskey said, struggling to get away.

Soon; Papa, Foxtrot, Delta, and X-Ray soon helped Juliet. Making escape impossible for Whiskey.

* * *

"Apple Bloom? Sweetie Belle?" Applejack asked out loud, walking towards the club house of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Scootaloo? Ya'll there?"

Silent only responded, leaving a deep feeling in her gut. She then walked up towards the stairs to the dark club house. Looking inside, the three fillies were gone.

Applejack gasped in horror, the three fillies missing. Turning around, screams from the distance was heard. The fillies themselves.

"Ahhhhh!" the Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed in unison.

"He's going to eat us!" Apple Bloom screamed, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo right behind her.

Applejack sprinted towards the three fillies, wondering where they were and wanted to know what was wrong.

"Hey!" Applejack said, slowing down. "Now what just happened? Who's going to eat you?"

"A creature!" Sweetie Belle gasped.

"On two hooves!" Scootaloo said, gasping also.

"In some kind of odd thing!" Apple Bloom managed to say.

"Now, from where?" Applejack asked, a lot of concern in her voice.

"The Everfree Forest..." the three said sadly.

"Now can I ask WHY you decided to go in there at night?" Applejack asked again.

"We went in there because a group of thieves were stealing our apples!" Apple Bloom said.

"Thieves?" Applejack said, looking towards the forest. "And they were on two hooves?"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded.

"I haven't heard of anything like that..." Applejack said. "Alright ya'll, come with me. We have to go somewhere to sort this out..."

* * *

"Whiskey! Control yourself!" Papa said, holding the soldier down.

"Never surrender!" Whiskey blabbered.

X-Ray then socked a hit on Whiskey's head, knocking him out instantly.

"You should've done that as soon as he went towards those little ponies!" Juliet said towards the large soldier.

X-Ray just shrugged.

"Now, talking ponies, them thinking we're going to eat them thanks to Whiskey... We're fucked." Foxtrot said, her hands up to the air.

"We have to report this to Alpha..." Delta said, the situation bad at hand. "And I only thought Whiskey saying that he'll go insane without meat was a joke..."

"Yeah, I just thought it was one of 'wants' and other bullshit." Papa said, looking down towards knocked out Whiskey.

"Well, I'll go report to Alpha." Foxtrot said. "Our radios are down, so it'll be tough to pass information quickly."

"You don't say?" Juliet said, Foxtrot stating the obvious.

"I'm off." Foxtrot said, going into the trees and out.

"Well, we're in a big pickle." Papa said, sitting down on the ground.

"You've said it." Juliet said, sitting also.

"Mhmm." Delta said.

X-Ray nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Twilight!" Applejack said, knocking on the door of the library.

Spike answered the door, and greeted her along with the three fillies; Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo.

"Hey!" Spike said, waving. "What is it that you need?"

"Sorry about being here late in the evening, but what these gals said kind of worries me." Applejack said.

"We saw some sort of creature in the Everfree Forest!" Scootaloo said.

"Stealing our apples!" Apple Bloom said.

"And they wanted to eat us!" Sweetie Belle said, joining in describing the odd creatures they encountered.

"And we all need some kind of help to identify them with Twilight's knowledge." Applejack said. "Is she in?"

"Yeah, she's studying." Spike said. "As usual. Come right in!"

He opened the door to allow the four ponies in.

"Twilight!" Spike said up towards the staircase.

"Yes, what is it, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"We have some guests!"

With a loud crash, Twilight was down the stairs in a jiffy.

"Hey girls!" Twilight said with smile to the ponies

"Sorry for being her on such a short notice, Twilight, but we need to see what kind of creatures were stealing our apples." Applejack said.

"Creatures, huh?" Twilight said, thinking. "You know what they're called?"

"Uh, do you?" Applejack asked, looking down towards the three fillies.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo shook their heads.

"But we know what they look like!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Ah, okay!" Twilight said, using her magic to get a book off a shelf. "Tell me the description of the creatures!"

"They're on two hooves!" Apple Bloom said. "And other two hooves like this!

Apple Bloom then got up on two hooves and tried to look like what she had seen.

"They also had some kind of things on their bodies." Scootaloo said. "Scales, maybe?"

"Two eyes, two ears and a mouth." Sweetie Belle said. "Some of them had something on top of their heads while some didn't!"

"Can... you be a little bit more specific for me?" Twilight asked, having a little trouble to get an accurate description.

"They were big!" the Cutie Mark Crusaders said in unison.

* * *

"Guys!" Foxtrot's voice said through the trees.

Juliet, Papa, Delta, and X-Ray looked up. Whiskey was tied to a tree with vegetation tied around him. He was still unconscious.

"Come with me!" Foxtrot said. "It's an emergency!"

Juliet and Delta got up walking over. Papa did also, joining in also.

"You got Whiskey, right X-Ray?" Papa asked, looking towards X-Ray.

X-Ray nodded.

"Good, let's go!" Papa said.

Now in the thicket of trees, it was only Whiskey and X-Ray at the campsite. Underneath his helmet, Whiskey was smiling. He was never unconscious. He was acting it.

"November is in more of a crucial condition!" Foxtrot said. "He needs medical attention ASAP!"

"How bad?" Delta asked, as the team were going through the trees quickly.

"Less than a day bad." Foxtrot said grimly. "Zulu somehow lost all the meds. And it isn't her fault. Her medical bag just disappeared as soon we found ourselves here."

"Fuck..." Papa said. "We'll need to go out quick to get any supplies..."

"We're here!" Juliet said, noticing a fire going in the dark forest.

Foxtrot, Juliet, Delta, and Papa jumped from the trees to the ground. Alpha, Sierra, Zulu and November were in front of them.

"So, Whiskey became insane?" Sierra asked.

"Seems like it, but you know him, it'll pass." Juliet said, earning a nod from Sierra.

As she nodded, Zulu was looking down to November.

"Somehow, his wounds reopened in the three places he broke his limbs..." Zulu said, wrapping a piece of vine around November's arm and both legs. "He's slowly losing blood and his heart rate is going down."

"It's really bad..." Alpha said. "But there's hope. We'll have to bring him to the closest hospital as fast as we can."

* * *

X-Ray stared into the crackling fire silently, the glare of the flames into his visor. As the crackles continued, X-Ray heard a loud rip of the vines. From Whiskey's direction.

"Catch me if you can, X-Ray!" Whiskey said laughing and running away.

X-Ray immediately started to sprint towards Whiskey. X-Ray was the slowest of the Alphas, but he certainly was fast. However, Whiskey moved more swiftly and was more agile than bulking X-Ray.

Now out of the tree line, Whiskey dashed away from the forest. Now out of the forest, he was heading towards Ponyville.

* * *

"Werewolves?" Twilight asked, looking towards the three fillies.

"No." Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo said, shaking their heads at the same time.

"But they were animals, right?" Twilight asked. "Ah, I know! Why don't we ask Fluttershy? She knows about animals more than anyone!"

"That seems like a mighty good idea!" Applejack said. "But ya'll ARE telling the truth, right?" Applejack said, looking down towards the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Yeah, we are!" Apple Bloom said. "Why would we go through this trouble?"

"To cover up the reason why you went into the Everfree Forest in the night?" Applejack said.

* * *

Whiskey continued to laugh, but not with much of an insane tone.

"What shall we play, X-Ray?" Whiskey said towards him.

X-Ray replied with silence as usual and continued to run after Whiskey.

"Catch me if you can!" Whiskey said, jumping side to side and then up. "Oh, this'll be loads of fun!"

* * *

Twilight, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were finally in front of Fluttershy's cottage.

"Do you think she's in?" Twilight said. "It seems that she isn't home."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to check." Applejack said, walking up to Fluttershy's cottage's doors.

Applejack then knocked on the doors of the cottage, lightly knocking on the wooden doors with her hooves.

"Fluttershy? You there?" Applejack asked, knocking lightly again.

The door slowly creaked open, Fluttershy's pet bunny, Angel opening the door.

"Angel! Hey! Is Fluttershy in?" Applejack asked to the small little bunny.

Angel nodded and hopped towards to the couch where Fluttershy was on. She was still shaking, the loud lightning before still scaring her.

"Uh, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, slowly walking up to terrified Fluttershy. "You alright?"

Twilight and along with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo walked in, right behind Applejack.

"Is... Is it gone?" Fluttershy asked weakly, in her usual soft voice.

"Uh... WHAT'S gone?" Twilight asked.

"The scary loud lightning!" Fluttershy said. "It's just so loud!"

"It passed by, Fluttershy." Scootaloo said. "The scary lightning is gone!"

"Oh, it is?" Fluttershy asked, poking her head from the blanket over her head.

"Yeah, no need to be scared, Fluttershy!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Thank goodness!" Fluttershy said. "I thought that it was still here!"

As she said that, Angel facehooved himself.

"Anyway Fluttershy..." Twilight said. "The girls here need help of identifying of some soft of animal creature."

"That was stealing our apples!" Applejack said. "This may have happened over a course of a few months!"

"Okay, I see." Fluttershy said. "Is there any specific details about these animals?"

"Well, they're from the Everfree Forest..." Apple Bloom said. "But you do know at least SOME creatures in there, right Fluttershy?"

"Um... I do know a few." Fluttershy said. "But is there anything special abou-"

***CRASH***

"Hoo-hah!" a male voice said outside Fluttershy's cottage.

A loud crash followed again.

"It's them!" Sweetie Belle said, recognizing the voice.

"It's those thieves!" Apple Bloom said. "The one that wanted to eat us!"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Wow... This is a pretty long chapter on my part!**

**I'll have the next chapter out by this weekend! This is going to be a rough plot thingy! :D**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

**Remember, they motivate me! xD**


	4. Chapter 4: A Game of Demolition

**A/N: **

**Starcraft mc yolo pants #Swag...**

**Starcraft...  
****mc...  
****yolo...  
****pants...  
****#Swag...**

**0_o**

**Well... That STILL counts as a review! Thanks, Crimson! xD**

**And thanks to everyone that have reviewed!  
**

**No? You don't feel thanked?**

**Thanks to the ones below! (so far!)**

**-Silent Arrancar  
-oblivion67  
-musicstarnc  
-gearfox7  
-Crimson Shocka  
-Ozkar49  
-TheHorsemanOfDeath247**

**Anyway, sorry that I haven't updated! I was trying to decide which idea and all would be perfect for the chapter! Also, I've created a 'FimFiction' account on ! Check that out if you would like!**

**Chapter 4 is now here!**

**:D**

**And here's another warning, Whiskey may say stuff that may offend some of you readers. There may be some religious, ethnic, and other sensitive topics!**

**Please, it's only a joke! :D Well, on my part and not his (Whiskey).**

**Remember... Reviews motivate me! Remember that, ponies!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Game of Demolition... For Whiskey**

* * *

"X-Ray you hulking gorilla!" Whiskey said as he made ridiculous poses, traveling down a dirt road.

He obnoxiously crashed into anything in this way. Unlucky trees and wooden 'gates' bent over with a crunch.

"Catch me if you can!"

Twilight peeked outside to see Whiskey twirl around like a ballerina dancer and X-Ray right behind him. What the Cutie Mark Crusaders; Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo said was right. They were big. More on X-Ray's part though.

"Wha-what are those things?" Twilight asked very softly, her voice dropping to a whisper.

She stepped back into Fluttershy's cottage, hoping that she didn't attract attention to the unknown creatures passing by.

"We all know as much as you do, Twi." Applejack said, getting look onto them. "Scales, was it?" she asked down to Sweetie Belle as she mentioned the descriptions of scales.

"I really don't know." Sweetie Belle said as she also looked out the window. "But we crashed into the big one there." she said, pointing towards X-Ray. "His scales were hard as diamonds!"

The whole group then squeezed together in the windows to get a good look.

"I've never seen anything like them." Fluttershy said.

"Wait, you've never seen two-hooved scaled creatures before?" Twilight asked, shocked as her animal loving friend didn't know anything about the things outside. "Not even close to anything you've seen?"

"Well, there are dragons." Fluttershy said weakly as she said 'dragons'.

But her voice cleared up quickly as soon as she said 'dragons' to her usual soft voice.

"But they don't have any wings, so I doubt it that these things fly."

"Well, we have to stop them quick!" Apple Bloom said, looking outside. "They're headed straight for Ponyville!"

All the ponies then realized that the dirt road was leading the two scaled, two-hooved creatures right towards to town.

* * *

The whole squad; Alpha, Delta, Foxtrot, Juliet, November, Papa, Sierra, and Zulu were traveling through the thick canopy of the forest. They were going fast, but not too fast due to November's injuries.

Papa and Juliet carefully carried November. Being careful not to touch any of his crushed legs and busted arm, they were very cautious.

Being in the center of a special formation, Alpha manned the front, Delta in the front right, and Foxtrot in the front left. In the back, Sierra took position in the back right and Zulu in the back left.

A special formation used back in the Vietnam War, the soldiers knew that this tactic would be very effective to protect November.

Now finally at the campsite they left Whiskey and X-Ray, Alpha suddenly realized something was wrong. He immediately looked around and finally towards a tree. A tree that Whiskey was supposedly tied at. He was gone.

"He escaped!" Delta said, kneeling down to the base of the tree Alpha was looking at.

He then picked up pieces of vines that littered the ground. Alpha observed that the thick vines that were supposedly tied to Whiskey were ripped through brute force. The vines were thick, but all the Alphas were strong enough to bend steel beams. However, even with the strength, X-Ray would've heard Whiskey as he was ripping through the vines. Delta was clearly puzzled of what had happened.

"It looked like Sierra went after Whiskey..." Sierra said grimly. "This is bad."

X-Ray was the slowest out of ALL the Alphas. Due to his sheer size, he could only run so fast to catch up with his squad mates. In exchange for speed, X-Ray was the most durable and defensive soldier.

"Foxtrot, Sierra, Papa." Alpha said, knowing what the situation was at hand. "You know what to do..."

"Yes, sir." the three soldiers replied.

Sierra started to sprint off out of the forest with Foxtrot and Papa right behind her. Now with helmets on, the trio set off to the direction where the faded footprints were headed towards.

Alpha looked up to the sky and then walked towards the bushes and brought it down. Behind the bushes revealed the beautiful plains in the night. The lunar glow of the moon proved it's beauty in the early evening. The winds briskly rolled across the plains, the grass bending down as it did.

"How is he going to be?" Juliet asked as she got an apple from the nearby basket.

With the apple in hand, Juliet walked towards where Zulu was checking up on November.

"It'll all depend on the time, but he IS going to make it." Zulu said as she wiped away the blood from November's face.

He was slowly breathing, but nonetheless, breathing.

Taking off her helmet, Zulu's beautiful long blonde hair streamed from the helmet.

"Here." Juliet said to the medic as she threw the shiny red fruit.

Zulu caught the apple with expertise and bit into it. She was a beautiful blonde busty female with pearly blue eyes. Opposite of Foxtrot, Zulu liked to have her hair long, even if it was a hassle. Soft and kind, never had Zulu lost her temper. Except once. By Whiskey of course, but that was an exception.

"I've seen too many pass on..." Zulu said with her mouth full of apple.

As she swallowed the fruit, she looked down towards sleeping November. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. But the dark side was that he was slowly dying.

"I can't see November go..." the combat medic said, her eyes clearly in pain.

"There, there, Zulu..." Juliet said, patting her back. "He'll be fine."

Zulu nodded as she bit into the apple.

"He will... He will..."

* * *

The citizens of Ponyville finally cleaned up the debris that was caused by the sudden storm. The homes were minimally damaged such as chipping of the roofs and so on. Despite the intense winds, nothing was really damaged.

It wasn't that late in Ponyville. In fact, it was one of those times where the ponies would just kick back and relax. Sadly, they couldn't do that since houses and streets were in shambles. Pieces of litter littered the streets, making the ponies work.

Pinkie Pie helped the Cakes' neatly cleaning up the room that was ravaged by the winds and other small things.

Rainbow Dash was cleaning herself by scrubbing herself in a bath in her cloud home. The dirt came off easily, but was a bit angry on who had thrown her off the tree.

"My, it certainly is a beautiful night!" Rarity said as she looked outside from her boutique.

Soon, the streets were almost clean and the ponies started to go into their homes. They had decided to clean up the mess later.

"A breath of fresh air would be delightful right now..."

Going down the stairs, Rarity proceeded to open the door of her boutique. Her shop was fascinating, many different styles of clothes set up neatly next to each other. But as she was opening the door, an odd noise caught her attention and so did other ponies.

"Say, what's this?" Rarity said to herself as she poked her head outside.

***boom***

A large vibration was felt on the ground, a large shock wave of force echoing through the ground. Small pebbles and other small miscellaneous objects bounced up from the ground.

"Is... Is this a stampede?" Rarity asked herself nervously as the 'booms' grew more intense by each passing second.

"FUCK YEAH!" a voice yelled as the loud booms were now finally was at it's peak.

***BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM***

It was Whiskey, and he was sprinting right towards into town. With each jump, a loud noise was heard, basically shaking the ground. Rarity squealed in fear and dove into her house as the one that was making the noises passed by her.

The noise continued and died out quickly, calming the lady pony.

"Such language!" Rarity said as she got back up.

Brushing herself off, Rarity peeked outside once more if the thing was still outside. It was calm and still. As if nothing had came in.

As she continued to look outside, a voice broke through the empty house.

"Language?" the voice asked. "I can go more vulgar..."

"Wh-who's there?!" Rarity asked as she looked around her boutique.

"Just a figment of your shitty imagination." the voice replied.

Rarity gasped to the rudeness of the voice.

"How rude!"

"Rude?" the voice asked questionably. "Give me a foot long cucumber and lots of lubricant to show you HOW rude I can get, bitch."

Rarity was now fuming. Just the pure rudeness of the speaker was just unbearable and annoying. She just had enough.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Rarity screamed, her mane frizzing up just to the sheer volume of her voice.

He lady-like appearance and voice was now diminished, now an insane-looking look on her face.

The voice laughed heartily.

"Ha! You have a fucking short fuse!" the voice said, laughing again.

"I said, SHOW YOURSELF!" Rarity repeated, screaming in the same volume again.

"God fucking dammit, lady." the voice said. "I'm coming!"

From the shadows, Whiskey jumped down from the dark in front of the lady pony.

"You know, you have no senses whatsoever." Whiskey said, looking down at the shocked white mare. "I could've jacked off while going in!"

"You-you're not a pony!" Rarity asked shockingly towards the soldier.

"Yeah, and you being a complete bitch is one."

"EXCUSE me?!" Rarity screamed.

"And that's two." Whiskey said boringly. "Seriously, you're no fun. And also, I need to hide for a little while. So if either way, whether you like it or not, I'll be here."

"GAHHH!" Rarity screamed, diving towards Whiskey.

Whiskey merely side stepped the attack.

"You've got fucking balls." Whiskey said as Rarity gave him a deadly stare.

Rarity now twitched with her mane completely frizzled and ruined. The 'lady' in Rarity was now gone.

"Now's my turn to attack!" Whiskey said, getting low.

As he did, Rarity did also and snorted, putting her hooves on the ground in an aggressive manner. In an instant, Rarity shot off into a full fledged tackle. As if she was about to hit him in the stomach, Whiskey brought a hard smack on Rarity's rear. It seemed that when he did, Rarity's lady-like ness came back.

Rarity gasped.

"Don't you know how to treat a lady?!" Rarity said as covered her rear with one of her hooves.

"You certainly don't like act like one." Whiskey said. "Besides, I like doing it."

"Why you son of a-"

***knock* *knock* *knock***

"Excuse me." Rarity said, her lady-ness now in.

She trotted towards the door of her boutique, head high. And as she did, Whiskey relaxed and stood up. He could resume his fun when Rarity greeted the guest and such.

Rarity now looked like a train wreak. Her mane and tail was now fully ruined, her makeup was everywhere, and a red spot was forming on her rear.

"Hello?" Rarity asked as she opened the door.

As she did, she screamed, it was X-Ray almost taking up the entire doorway. She then fell to the ground, afraid of what the giant was going to do to her.

"Shit!" Whiskey said as he saw X-Ray.

Saying that, he got the attention of Whiskey. He turned his head and looked towards him, sending Whiskey off.

A loud crash was heard as Whiskey jumped through the walls, an outline of his body now defiant on the side of the boutique. As X-Ray busted through the doorway, the fragments of the sides of the doorway chipped off, breaking the door down.

His vision of sight then went down to terrified Rarity, shaking and trembling. Now in the boutique, X-Ray noticed that he tore the door down. He gave a shake of his head for his apology as he loomed over the unicorn.

Poor Rarity was just lost for words.

"I-I-I..." Rarity mumbled as she looked up at X-Ray.

As X-Ray was about to let Rarity leave her be, the walls looked very insecure and dangerous. X-Ray then quickly reached out and grabbed Rarity. 'Hugging' her.

Rarity screamed in response as he did. Walking calmly out of the boutique, X-Ray took off his shield and placed it on the ground.

"Help!" Rarity said as X-Ray tried to put the lady unicorn down. "Help!"

X-Ray then noticed that Rarity was clinging onto him, out of fear and anxiety.

"Help!" Rarity screamed as X-Ray tried to gently pry off Rarity off of him. "Somepony! Anypony! HELP!"

* * *

Spike was in the library, cleaning up the useless books that Twilight had studied from her room. He made sure that he wasn't going to put away the books Twilight was reading. He then began to walk down the stairs to organize the books neatly.

Unaware that Whiskey was wreaking havoc outside, Spike continued to work and try to alphabetize the books.

With a window right behind him, outside was Whiskey deliberately crashing into the homes of the citizens of Ponyville. Who were running around in panic.

"History of Magic..." Spike said, reading the title of a random book.

Whiskey then crashed into a house nearby, crushing it and almost leveling it in one blow.

"This has been about the tenth time she's read this!"

"Poons!" Whiskey's muffled voice said through the glass.

He was addressing it to the scared and terrified ponies. Because he was outside, the ponies could understand and were running away from the unknown threat. Spike however still didn't hear him.

He then slid the somewhat thick book neatly in the 'H' section. Continuing to work, Whiskey, who was outside noticed the baby dragon and leapt towards the window.

Whiskey stuck up his middle finger up at the oblivious dragon through the glass and taunted him silently. He still didn't notice. With a lightbulb over Whiskey's head, he got the black knife out from before and began to write into the window.

Rather quickly, Whiskey scribbled the message 'Fuck You' backwards permanently on the glass so that the dragon inside could read it.

"You!" Whiskey yelled through the glass. "Fuck face!"

" 'Fuck face'? " Spike asked himself as he heard the words. "What's that?"

"Eat a dick!" Whiskey said through the glass, sticking his middle finger up yet again.

The baby dragon turned around to see somepony at the window, insulting him. The words 'Fuck You' was very defiant on the glass. So defiant that anypony could read it.

"Hey!" Spike said, running towards the door.

He opened it and ran to the figure at the window. Whiskey.

"Stop that righ... Now?" Spike gulped, looking up at the figure in front of him.

Spike was overtowered by Whiskey, who didn't even notice a baby dragon by his feet.

"Huh?" Whiskey asked himself as he had his face on the glass. "Where did that little shit go?"

Spike quietly sneaked away and hid behind a tree that was some distance away from Whiskey.

Breathing heavily, Spike was glad that he didn't gain the attention of the unknown 'pony'. Now catching his breath, Spike calmed down and steadied himself to look back. But a call of help rang through the ears of the baby dragon. And it sounded like Rarity.

"Help!" a voice like Rarity said, ringing through the air. "Anypony!"

A crash was soon heard. It was Whiskey tackling into the library. In Spike's mind, Rarity was more important than some stupid library. But he didn't mean the library he stayed at WAS stupid. He was just comparing the importance of Rarity.

Owlowiscious was in Rarity's room, sleeping. But a loud crash woke up from his slumber.

"Who?" Owlowiscious hooted, looking around.

Another crash was heard in the library below, the sound of bookshelves knocked over and ripping of paper.

Immediately alerted by the noises, Owlowiscious flew down to what was the cause of the noise. Whiskey.

"Hmm..." Whiskey said to himself as he 'browsed' the books.

The shattered bookshelves laid beneath his feet, the sound of broken wood creaking. Getting a book from a nearby shelf, Whiskey flipped through the book uninterested.

"Books..." Whiskey said. "Useless piles of shi-"

His attention then came to Owlowiscious. An owl. A bird. Meat.

"Hello there..." Whiskey said, dropping the book from his hands. "Say, can you understand me?"

"Who?" Owlowiscious said.

" 'You'. " Whiskey said, raising an eyebrow. "You don't have Downs, do you?"

"Who." Owlowiscious hooted.

"Just stay still..." Whiskey said softly, tip-toeing towards the owl.

As soon he was within his reach. He made his bold move. However, Owlowiscious was too quick for Whiskey.

In a fast lightning swipe, Owlowiscious dodged Whiskey's hands.

"Come back here!" Whiskey said as he lunged for the flying owl.

Books and a small statue was toppled on a desk as Whiskey slammed into it.

Sadly, Owlowiscious was too quick for Whiskey, dodging anything that Whiskey threw at him.

"Argh!" Whiskey said, grunting in pure frustration.

* * *

Spike ran as fast as he could to the direction of Rarity's voice. Soon, he realized that her voice was coming from near the boutique.

"Unhand me, monster!" Rarity screamed as X-Ray continued to pry her off gently as possible.

Rarity had an iron-like grip on X-Ray's shoulder, clinging on for dear life.

"Rarity!" Spike said as he sprinted towards X-Ray. "I'm coming!"

The baby dragon jumped on top of X-Ray and started to claw at the back of the massive soldier.

"Rarity, are you okay?" Spike asked as he climbed to the top of X-Ray's head.

X-Ray was completely oblivious of a baby dragon on top of him and didn't know about him.

"Spikey-wikey!" Rarity said, looking up at X-Ray's helmeted head. "Get out of here before he gets you!"

X-Ray could see that Rarity was looking at the top of his head. With a free arm, he groped for the thing that was on his head.

"Spikey!" Rarity screeched as X-Ray's armored hands went for him. "Watch out!"

X-Ray was too quick for the baby dragon to escape. His gloved hands wrapped around him, making escape impossible. However, X-Ray didn't crush the dragon in his hands. Instead, he gave enough room for him to breathe.

"Let... go of me!" Spike said, struggling to get out from X-Ray's hands.

X-Ray replied with silence, the usual way he does.

"Unhand him!" Rarity said as she kicked her hind hooves into X-Ray's body.

The heavy plating protected X-Ray, leaving Rarity in pain due to the very hard surface of his armor. The sudden attack made X-Ray squeeze Spike gently, making a 'squee' noise.

***SQUEE***

Spike's body had made some kind of cute fluffy noise.

***SQUEE***

X-Ray then squeezed Spike gently again, the noise continuing.

***SQUEE***

He was clearly entertained by the noise.

***SQUEE*****  
**

"Stop it!" Spike said. "Or I'll breathe fire on you!"

***SQUEE***

Summoning all the flames he could muster, Spike unleashed his wrath on the thing that was holding him. However, only a weak flare emitted from Spike's mouth.

***SQUEE* **

Rarity had kicked X-Ray's armored plating so hard that her hooves were in pain. Wincing in pain, Rarity begin to fall off. But X-Ray safely caught her and laid her down gently on his shield which was on the ground.

***SQUEE***

"Let go!" Spike said, continuing to claw X-Ray.

He was clearly annoyed being squeezed. So X-Ray poked the baby dragon with his massive finger. But the noise he was excepting didn't come. He then squeezed Spike again.

***SQUEE***

"Ow... Why is your skin so HARRD?" Rarity whined.

She had decided to use her 'whining' against X-Ray to let go of her Spikey-wikey.

X-Ray turned towards the 'hurting' unicorn.

"My hooves... HURRT!" Rarity continued, pointing her front hooves to her back hooves.

In response, X-Ray began to massage Rarity's 'hurting' hooves.

"Ooh!..." Rarity said, relaxing by the massage. "I got to say... It certainly IS relaxing!"

Using one hand, X-Ray massaged Rarity softly and slowly, not wanting to hurt anypony. Spike on the other hand was shocked.

"You are pretty good!" Rarity said, looking up towards X-Ray. "But your attire..." Rarity said, looking up and down X-Ray. "Is pretty scary."

X-Ray then bowed his head, as in if he was apologizing.

"Now, may you please unhand Spike?"

X-Ray nodded and gently placed down the baby dragon, fulfilling the order of the unicorn. But as he did, a ray of purple light hit X-Ray on the side. The ray seemed to burn as a sizzling sound was heard.

The massive juggernaut looked to see ponies oppose him.

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Fluttershy were a good distance away from the soldier. A purple light emitted from Twilight's horn and Applejack dug one of her front hooves in the ground and snorted.

X-Ray bent a little lower and got into a defensive stance.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 4 is now finally done! :D**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Alphas

**A/N: **

**Damn.**

**It's been a while. **

**I couldn't update many of my stories since the coming of finals. I somehow found the time to actually work on this! All the rest of my stories sadly cannot get updated. Even 'Thrown Into the Land of Ooo.' I also wrote a few more new stories, but it's only the first chapter!**

**The stories are 'Timberling' and 'Changeling Moon'. And a new one that's coming out soon. It'll be titled, 'Lost and Gone Forever'. And they're all romance stories. And since this is an action/adventure story, I think most of you ponies are cringing at that. xD **

**But the stories I've mentioned do actually have action! Along with gore and sex. Except 'Lost and Gone Forever' though. It's pretty unique.**

* * *

**white boy (Guest): **_**This is just a preference of mine, but could you give your readers a rough guesstamation on when you plan on posting your next chapter. Good luck with the story and everything.**_

**Me: _Well, since I have the finals coming up, I can't judge when the next chapter is up. I try to update weekly! I always give a readers when I update! Summer is another thing, I have lots of free time! And thanks for your support!_**

* * *

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meet the Alphas**

* * *

"Rarity! Spike!" Twilight said as she saw X-Ray go down a little lower. "You guys okay?"

"Certainly!" Rarity said, her eyes closed as she was relaxed.

The lady pony hadn't realized that Twilight had attacked X-Ray. Using the diversion, Spike had ran away and cowered behind a tree that was behind X-Ray.

Twilight had an uneasy face as X-Ray's sheer size covered Rarity and Spike.

Applejack then snorted and dug her hooves in the dirt again, ready to charge.

"Ready, Twi?" Applejack said, glaring towards X-Ray.

"On your call." Twilight said, her horn about to fire.

"Wait, stop." Fluttershy said softly, so soft that Twilight and Applejack couldn't hear her.

Applejack began to charge towards X-Ray. Lowering her head, Applejack was going to headbutt. Twilight on the other hand fired magical bolts towards X-Ray to distract him. The bolts zinged and scarred X-Ray's armor. It only scratched the tough armor, not making a dent somehow.

Bright purple bolts passed by Applejack and hit X-Ray, who barely reacted to the magical rays. But even with accurate hits, X-Ray was still standing and focused.

Focused enough to catch Applejack.

"What?" Applejack said.

The next thing she knew was that she was in X-Ray's arms.

"Let go of me!" Applejack said, squirming around in X-Ray's tough grip.

The number of bolts increased from Twilight's horn, making their mark. A huge number of magical bolts hit X-Ray's arm, making a black mark on his armor.

But due to the number of bolts shot, Twilight's accuracy went down. Down enough to almost hit Applejack. Multiple sharp bolt went straight towards Applejack, about to pierce her side. However, X-Ray saw this and stuck his arm over Applejack, protecting her.

The sound of a barrage of bolts pierced between X-Ray's armor, the bolts stacked on top of one another. A large purple bolt then mended inside X-Ray's armor, the sharp end sticking out as if it was crystal. It was sparkling in the stuck place, a sizzling sound being heard. The large bolt glowed brightly as a static sound was heard.

Twilight stopped firing as she knew that she had almost hit Applejack.

"Applejack, are you okay?" Twilight called out as X-Ray lifted his charred arm up.

"I-I'm fine!" Applejack said, continuing to squirm around in X-Ray's arms. "Just this... thing is very touchy!"

X-Ray then held Applejack in both hands as if the farm pony was a toy doll.

"What'cha doin'?" Applejack asked, not liking what X-Ray was doing.

X-Ray then squeezed Applejack gently, hoping the sound he liked he would come. But nothing did. Looking as if he was disappointed, X-Ray gently placed Applejack on the ground as if she was some kind of boring toy.

Applejack gave a very stern look towards X-Ray, glaring into X-Ray's visor.

"Wait!" a young voice said.

It was Sweetie Belle with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo behind her.

"This big one doesn't want to hurt us!" Sweetie Belle said, pointing towards X-Ray.

X-Ray was just being X-Ray. Standing silently and looking intimidating due to his size and armor.

"How are you so sure?" Applejack asked, raising an eyebrow. "This thing tried to squeeze me!"

X-Ray looked down at the earth pony and then to Rarity, who was relaxed, laying on his shield.

"He saved us from another one trying to eat us, sis!" Apple Bloom said, knowing that X-Ray was no harm. "We wouldn't be here if it weren't for him!"

"You... saved them?" Applejack asked to the juggernaut.

X-Ray nodded.

"Can't you speak?" Applejack asked. "It seems like I'm talking to a statue!"

X-Ray shrugged his shoulders and then looked towards where a long purple bolt stuck out of his arm.

It suddenly disappeared from his arm, Twilight's horn glowing.

X-Ray looked at Twilight and then to his arm.

"Hello!" Twilight said, saying her name and giving a smile. "Allow me to introduce myself!"

X-Ray looked towards the purple unicorn with an scary gaze. X-Ray didn't mean to stare at Twilight that way, but with his size and helmet, Twilight gulped as X-Ray continued to stare.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight said, introducing herself, keeping composure. "What's your name?"

X-Ray pointed to his helmet which had an 'X' on it.

"X?" Scootaloo asked. "Is your name, 'X'?"

X-Ray brought his hand out and made a motion that it was in between.

"Are those scales?" Sweetie Belle asked.

X-Ray shook his head, indicating a 'no'.

"X, I apologize with this little mishap that we had here!" Twilight said. "I'm sorry that I had attacked you without warning. You're not hurt, are you?"

X-Ray shook his head, only a few charred marks on his armor.

"Like talking to a statue!" Applejack said, looking up and down at X-Ray. "If you stayed still enough, you'll look like one!"

Twilight ignored Applejack's remark and talked on.

"So what are you doing here in Ponyville, X?" Twilight asked.

X-Ray remained stationary and did not move at all.

"Uh, X?" Twilight asked.

"My name is Apple Bloom!" Apple Bloom said towards the massive soldier.

"We're lucky that X wasn't aggressive." Fluttershy said aside, towards Twilight. "If he wasn't, he could've actually hurt you guys."

"Scootaloo!" Scootaloo said.

"You think X's kind is just like him?" Twilight asked towards Fluttershy.

"Sweetie Belle!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asked. "You're here?"

"No, but I think the girls here will know about more of X's kind!" Fluttershy said as Sweetie Belle began to talk.

"Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked, looking around to see where Rarity was. "Where are you?"

"Over here, darling!" Rarity's voice came from behind X-Ray.

Sweetie Belle walked around stationary X-Ray and saw her older sister laying down on something that looked like a sheet of metal.

"Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Why are you lying down on a piece of metal?"

"Metal? What metal?" the lady pony asked.

"The one you're lying on..." Sweetie Belle said.

"Hmm?" Rarity said, opening an eye.

She looked down to the shield that was on the ground.

"What... is this?" Rarity asked, getting up.

"Hello, X!" Fluttershy said in her usual softness. "My name is Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy was flying eye level with the soldier, her yellow wings flapping.

X-Ray replied with a nod.

"Now, may I ask why you are here?" Fluttershy asked with a smile.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SHIT SUCKER!" Whiskey's voice came out of nowhere from across the town.

X-Ray pointed towards the voice, indicating that he had connections with the voice.

"Oh..." Fluttershy said, taken aback from the rude voice.

Rarity was now off the shield and started to poke at it with her hooves.

"My, what is this?" Rarity asked as X-Ray approached her.

X-Ray picked up his massive shield and locked it to his arm.

"Where are you going?" Fluttershy asked.

X-Ray pointed towards the direction of Whiskey's voice and then walked on.

"He's going after the one that tried to eat us!" Scootaloo said.

"This is certainly interesting!" Applejack said.

"Twilight?" Spike asked.

He was now away from the tree he hid at.

"Yes, Spike?" Twilight asked, looking down towards the dragon.

"The library... it's..." Spike said, not saying the last word.

" ' It's ' what?" Twilight asked.

"You have to see if for yourself." Spike said. "And this X guy... I really don't like him..."

"How can you say things like that already, Spike?" Twilight asked. "You haven't even met him!"

"If you were in my shoes, you would understand." Spike said. "How would you feel like if someone that was more than ten times bigger than you grabbed you and squeezed you? A lot?"

"He squeezed you?" Twilight asked.

* * *

"Come here, my precious..." Whiskey said in an insane tone, twitching time to time. "Come to Papa..."

Owlowiscious was on a branch in Ponyville. Cleaning his feathers with his beak, Whiskey slowly stalked the owl.

"Hoo." Owlowiscious hooted.

He then pecked his beak to his wing.

A few steps and a few feet above Whiskey, Whiskey did his best to not make a sound. Shooting his hands out in lightning speed, Owlowiscious was too quick and evaded Whiskey yet again.

"Alright you piece of shit!" Whiskey roared.

Diving up to catch Owlowiscious, the owl just flew lower and dodged Whiskey's attack yet again.

***CRASH***

Whiskey crashed into the side of a house head first. Up to his shoulders, Whiskey was deep in the house. So deep he was past the walls and was in the room. And in the particular room sat two mares on a couch. Doing something.

Whiskey spotted the two mares getting it on. They didn't notice a head sticking out of the wall looking at them. Hence hearing the loud noise when Whiskey crashed. As the mouths of the two mares got closer, Whiskey dropped the bomb.

"Well shit!" he said. "Mind if I join?"

The two ponies widened their eyes in surprise and topped the couch over.

***CRASH***

The couch 'capsized' over the two mares.

"We could get a threesome on!" Whiskey said, looking around the room.

His head went around, observing the room.

"Nice place!"

"Pervert!" a mare said, bringing her hind hooves up to Whiskey's face.

Somehow, the mares got close to Whiskey's face, out of his field of vision. Two powerful legs crashed into Whiskey's face, a horrifying crunch heard.

"Oof!" Whiskey grunted as the hooves slammed into his face.

His helmet cracked a little due to the force of the hooves.

"Hey, hey, cunts!" Whiskey said. "Kick all you want, but DON'T FUCKING TOUCH MY HELMET!"

But due to the mares screaming, his voice was drowned out.

"ARGH!" Whiskey grunted again as another pair of hooves slammed into his face. "Fucking quit it!"

"How dare you peep on us!" another mare said, kicking Whiskey again.

Whiskey's head cracked up to the dry-wall, shattering it.

"Hey, watch my helmet!" Whiskey said. "Shit!"

Another strong kick smacked his face, another crack forming on his helmet.

"Alright bitches." Whiskey said. "Why don't we ALL have sex to just ease this tension up a bit, hmm?" he asked bluntly.

"Besides, it'll be a win for all of us-MRRGRSH!"

The combined forces smashed Whiskey's face, sending him out of the house. Right into something big and hard.

"Oof!" Whiskey grunted as he slammed into the object.

He put his hand to his head to ease the pain.

"Those bitches can hit hard..." Whiskey said as he tried to stand up.

But a firm grip tightened on his shoulder.

It was X-Ray.

"FUCK!" Whiskey said, striking the pressure points on X-Ray's hand.

X-Ray immediately let go, leaving Whiskey free to run. X-Ray brought his hand to his face and looked at it. No words came out of his mouth even with the pain pulsing through his hand.

Raising his shield up to his side, X-Ray chased after Whiskey.

* * *

Twilight ran through the town with Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike. Even the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Girls, I'm sorry, but you need to get away from here!" Twilight said towards the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Huh?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Why not?"

"Sweetie Belle, Twilight's right." Rarity said, turning her head towards her little sister.

She then gritted her teeth and looked ahead.

"This rude ruffian is going to get a beating... Personally by me..."

"Huh?" Scootaloo said, noticing Rarity suddenly turning a bit dark.

Smashed houses were by the ponies' side, Whiskey's damage done right in front of them.

"I'm guessing the one that tried to eat us did this?" Apple Bloom asked, looking at the downed buildings.

"By the one that tried to eat you, was he the most DESPICABLE, RUDE, AND UNCOUTH thing to ever be in existence?" Rarity asked.

"Wow, Rarity." Applejack said. "I never seen you act like this."

Rarity popped back to her lady self and cleared her throat.

"My apologies." she said.

A crash was then heard from across the town.

"Hey, hey, X-Ray!" the voice Rarity hated the most said. "Watch your dick!"

Rarity's face cringed as she heard the voice.

"So 'X-Ray' is his name." Spike said, who was on Twilight's back. "That's kind of an odd name."

"What do you mean by that?" Applejack asked.

" 'X-Ray' doesn't really appeal to how he looks like." Spike explained.

"A brick wall is what he's like!" Applejack said. "A brick wall that squeezes you for no good reason!"

"You realize that the 'brick wall' saved your life?" Twilight asked.

"Really?" Applejack asked. "Boy... I think the fact of him catching me when I was sprinting got to my head."

"What about the squeezing?" Spike asked. "You know how it's like to have claws around you and then to just squeeze you?"

"Huh, that's mighty true. WHY did he squeeze us?" Applejack asked, assuming that Spike was squeezed also.

A house from their right then just shattered into many pieces, two humanoids coming out from the debris.

Whiskey smacked his face on the ground, cracking his helmet a bit once more.

"Well, X-Ray, looks like you finally got me!" Whiskey said, lying down on the ground.

X-Ray's shield trapped Whiskey onto the ground, stopping him in any means of escape.

"Shit, that was fun!" Whiskey said, sighing. "And now I'm hungry."

As he sighed, he turned his head towards the ponies.

"Would you look at that!" Whiskey said. "That's just-MMMMMMCCCRSHHH!"

Out of the sky, three humanoid figures landed onto the ground. It was Sierra, Papa, and Foxtrot. And Foxtrot's fist was out and made contact with Whiskey's head.

Foxtrot's fist smashed into Whiskey's face, shattering into a million pieces. X-Ray backed away a little and took his shield off.

"Whiskey, that is the last damn straw!" Foxtrot said, gripping her hands on Whiskey's neck.

She brought his face up to hers. One of Whiskey's yellow eyes peered out of his shattered helmet.

"My, my, Foxtrot, you're being a Class A bitch." Whiskey said, closing his eyes.

***THUD***

Foxtrot slammed her skull onto Whiskey's, shattering the helmet even more. Both of Whiskey's yellow and black eyes now peered out. His black hair had pieces of the remained helmet.

"Hmm... I like this Foxtrot." Rarity said as Foxtrot brought up Whiskey from the neck.

"C'mon, Foxtrot." Whiskey said, spitting out spit and blood from his mouth. "You can hit harder!"

"You son of a-"

"Foxtrot." Sierra said, grabbing Foxtrot's hand. "Calm down."

"Huh?" Foxtrot said, looking up.

She looked to the side to see ponies and a dragon; Twilight with Spike on her back, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo.

"Well, hello there!" Papa said, waving a little.

He then took notice of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the ones Whiskey tried to eat.

"Er... Hello!" Twilight greeted, giving a smile.

"Sorry about this guy trying to eat you here." Papa said, pointing his thumb to the side down towards Whiskey. "He's annoying and vicious."

"And very rude!" Rarity said, jumping in.

"Yes, yes he is." Papa said. "We apologize for any things that... happened..." Papa said, noticing the destruction of the homes.

"Whiskey, did you do all that?" he asked, pointing towards the houses.

"Beats me! And what about these talking ponies? Did you have sex with th-OOF!" Whiskey said, but was shut down by Foxtrot.

"Shut your mouth or I'll break your jaw." Foxtrot said coldly down at Whiskey.

"You know, that'll be easy if my back wasn't bent under your legs!" Whiskey said.

And it was true. Whiskey's back bent at a very odd angle, right under Foxtrot's legs. Foxtrot let go of Whiskey, his head slamming onto the ground.

Whiskey grunted as his head made impact.

"The name is Papa." Papa said, introducing himself.

"Sierra." the pilot said, giving a small nod.

"Foxtrot."

"And I think you've met Whiskey and X-Ray here." Papa said, pointing towards the soldiers.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said. "And this is Spike." she said, looking behind her towards the baby dragon.

"Um... Hi." Spike said.

"Hey, you're that little shi-"

***CRACK***

Foxtrot gave a swift punch to Whiskey's jaw, the sound of a crack heard.

"I wasn't kidding around when I said would!" Foxtrot said, watching her language.

"Fuc-"

***SMACK***

Seemed that Whiskey's jaws didn't break.

***BOCK***

"Anyway, can you tell us what happened here?" Papa asked as Foxtrot continued to beat up Whiskey. "We need to know what exactly happened here."

"Well, the one named Whiskey just destroyed the whole town!" Rarity said, pointing her hooves towards the wreaked houses.

"HEY, HOW'S EVERYTHING GOING EVERYPONY?" a very overenthusiastic voice asked.

A bright pink blur buzzed past the ponies and soldiers, catching Papa, Sierra, and Foxtrot off guard. X-Ray however just looked around, wondering what the blur was. Whiskey however had his head in the ground.

"Hey Twilight! Spike, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo!" the voice said.

From Papa's vision, he looked around frantically to see what was the noise. Then out from the corner of his helmet, a pink pony that was defying the laws of gravity smiled and greeted him.

"Hiya!" the pony said. "The name is Pinkie Pie!"

"Haha!" Whiskey said, laughing. "Sounds like a cream pi-"

***SMASH***

"Er, hello Pinkie Pie." Sierra said, a little surprised to see the pink pony.

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie said, smiling towards the soldiers. "I just heard a lot of noises here and wondered what it was! Now that I'm here, who are you ponies?" she asked quickly.

"We're actually not ponies." Papa answered, confused of the dialect of 'everypony' and Pinkie Pie mentioning them as 'ponies'. "We are... What exactly are we?" he asked towards his squad mates.

Foxtrot and Sierra scratched their heads.

"We're not humans, but at the same time, we are." Sierra said.

"Eerrp yuursh!" Whiskey's muffled voice came from the ground.

Foxtrot lifted his head up, his human facial features showing towards the ponies.

"What do you want?" Foxtrot asked.

"I said, 'Up your-!"

***CRACK***

Foxtrot slammed Whiskey's head back into the ground again, all the ponies except Pinkie Pie cringing at what they saw.

"Hey, is this a game?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Is he going to be alright?" Fluttershy asked, looking with worry towards Whiskey.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, he will." Foxtrot said. "You don't need to worry about his injuries. They somehow heal quick. And Whiskey's loud mouth here deserves more than just a beating. If any of you were in the same room with him for less than a minute, you'll want to sock his jaw."

"I certainly do!" Rarity said, twitching time to time.

"Huh? Well, go for it, girl!" Foxtrot said, motioning Rarity towards her.

"I-I can?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah. He deserves it." Foxtrot said. "Now, don't be shy!"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Bad end to a chapter is a bad ending to a chapter. :/**

**Sorry if this wasn't about you expected! Thanks for reading everypony!**


	6. Chapter 6: Restore and Rebuild

******Chapter 6: Restore and Rebuild**

* * *

Rarity then cautiously walked towards Foxtrot and Whiskey. With each trembling hoof towards the unknown adversaries, Rarity soon became comfortable as she got closer.

After all, they did catch Whisky, the rude one that did such rude things.

"Slam your... er... _hoof_ down on the top of his head." Foxtrot said as she tried to make it as simplest as possible.

Rarity did what Foxtrot said. Bringing her hoof up slowly, Rarity lightly touched the top of Whiskey's head.

"Ehh..." Rarity said as she tried to put all her might in her hoof.

Her hoof seemed to barely make a mark on Whiskey's head.

"You can go harder!" Foxtrot said. "Release all that stress!"

"That was weak!" Whiskey's muffled voice said.

Out of nowhere, Rarity's sudden strength smashed onto the back of Whiskey's head, the ground almost shattering around his head. Bits of the ground around the soldier's head lifted into the air as an earth quaking rumble was heard.

Rarity screamed as her hoof just slammed down on Whiskey's head.

"Phew..." Rarity said, breathing softly now. "I feel much better!"

Most of the ponies that were watching looked uneasily at Rarity as she joined the group.

"Glad you do!" Foxtrot said. "I always use Whiskey here as a punching bag."

"Suck a di-"

Foxtrot crushed Whiskey's head again into the ground, stopping him from speaking.

"Anyway, is there a hospital around here?" Sierra asked. "We have someone that needs immediate medical care."

"There's a hospital in town." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, we can show you to it." Twilight said. "But where is the one that needs to be taken care of?"

"He'll be here soon." Papa said, looking over to X-Ray.

X-Ray nodded and took off something that was on his back. The device then softly clicked and clacked open. Putting a part of the device on his shoulder, X-Ray got on a knee and shot the device, a bright green flare illuminating the sky.

"Ooh..." all the ponies said, looking up at the bright green light.

* * *

Alpha, Delta, Juliet, and Zulu along with unconscious November saw the bright green light and knew that the three that Alpha had sent out got contact. Zulu carefully handed November to Delta and Juliet, Alpha helping them also.

"Just be careful not to touch his right arm and both of his legs." Zulu said. "They shattered on impact and are breaking up more."

"Wait, his bones are deteriorating?" Delta asked as he carefully handled November.

"Yes, but he still has time!" Zulu said. "Let's go!"

Alpha, Delta, and Juliet nodded and made their way towards the bright green flare.

* * *

"So where did you come from?" Pinkie Pie asked towards the soldiers.

"A test tube." Papa said as some of the ponies got close.

All the ponies were curious and listened to each word from the Alphas in amazement.

"A test tube?" Twilight asked. "What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously.

"We're some kind of 'project'." Foxtrot said, handing beaten up Whiskey to X-Ray.

X-Ray handled Whiskey as if he was nothing and placed him over his back.

"Hey, watch it X-Ray. Treat me gently." Whiskey whispered. "This is my first time."

Whiskey put a sexual slur in his words which earned him a look from X-Ray.

"You're a biological experiment?" Twilight asked with astonishment. "Do you have any specific information about it?"

"We all don't know anything about it." Sierra said.

"Say, what's the thing on your back?" Scootaloo asked towards Papa.

She pointed towards the mini-gun that was on Papa's back.

"Oh, this little thing?" Papa said, clicking his mini-gun off.

"Little?" Apple Bloom asked.

The mini-gun was almost twice the size of a little filly.

"It's my own little gun." Papa said, making the triple barrel of the gun spin.

The barrels started to spin, making a 'whir' sound.

"Um... What exactly do they do?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"It shoots a small projectile that kills." Papa said.

And as he said that, all the ponies expect Pinkie Pie backed off.

"Wait, you haven't seen a gun before?" Foxtrot asked as Papa put his mini-gun down.

"A... gun?" Fluttershy asked.

"What is it?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Is it fun?"

It seemed that the party pony didn't hear about the part that the gun kills.

"No, a gun is a dangerous tool that is designed to kill." Sierra explained. "It's basically made for one purpose..."

Everypony looked towards Sierra to hear what the exact purpose of the gun was.

"To kill other humans..."

"So... 'Humans' kill other humans for what?" Twilight asked, a little bit horrified.

"Anything." Foxtrot said. "From an assassination to food/water supply, humans kill each other just for the heck of it."

"That's mighty dark!" Applejack said.

"And I'm guessing you don't trust us?" Papa asked as he clicked his mini-gun back.

"Well..." Rarity said, nervousness in her voice.

"We have to tell you guys that we're not huma-"

"Papa!" Juliet's voice came from the sky.

All the Alphas; Papa, Foxtrot, Sierra, X-Ray and with Whiskey on his back looked up to see their squadmates. Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo looked up and saw more of the soldiers.

"Where's the medical help?" Delta asked, November in his arms.

"The ponies here will help you guys." Foxtrot said, looking towards the ponies in front of them. "Can any of you help them to the hospital?"

"O-of course!" Fluttershy said. "Please, follow me!" the pegasus said towards Juliet and Delta.

With November in their hands, Zulu followed after them as Juliet made a silent comment of how cute the ponies are.

"This here is Alpha." Sierra said, pointing her hand towards to her leader. "He's the leader of us, the Alphas."

Alpha looked down towards the ponies and began to talk.

"Just what Sierra had said here, my name is Alpha and it's a pleasure to meet you all. I also see that Whiskey here had done a ton of damage on your town." Alpha said as he looked towards the wreaked buildings. "Now, what are your names?" the leader asked.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, Alpha." Twilight said, introducing herself.

"Well, Twilight Sparkle, is there any way we can help you repair and repay the damage Whiskey had done?" Alpha asked.

"Actually, I don't make the decisions here!" Twilight said. "We have a mayor here and I guess she'll have to make the decision!"

"I see..." Alpha said.

"Does Whiskey have to use the box?" Papa asked towards Alpha.

"The box?" all the ponies asked at the same time.

"Ooh, the box?" Pinkie Pie asked. "That sounds fun!"

"Yes, he'll have to go in there." Alpha said. "X-Ray, do you have it?"

X-Ray nodded as he finally got the flare gun back together.

"You hear that, Whiskey?" Foxtrot said as she put more force on Whiskey's head into the ground. "You get to have the night in the box!"

"Well, rub my tits and call me Sally!" Whiskey said from X-Ray's back.

***CRACK***

Foxtrot had picked up a rock and sent it square into his face. It knocked him out cold, drool now falling from his mouth.

"Just what's exactly 'the box'?" Applejack asked.

"Let's just say you don't want to be in it." Foxtrot said. "It's a form of punishment that basically designed for Whiskey. He's the only one who used it out of all of us."

"Well, I think you should come with us to the mayor." Twilight said. "She'll have the decision at hoof and we'll all see what's going to happen."

* * *

"Is... is he alright?" Fluttershy asked towards Delta, Juliet, and Zulu.

She looked at November who looked horrible.

"He's not in the best condition." Zulu said as Delta and Juliet held November. "But if there's a good hospital, I can save him."

"But a place of talking horses... I just can't believe it..." Delta said.

"Hey, watch your mouth Delta!" Juliet said. "They're 'ponies' not 'horses'. Get your facts straight!"

"Sorry, Juliet!" Delta said back. "But why are you so... protective of them?"

" 'Protective'? " Juliet asked. "What do you mean?"

"What's your name?" Delta asked to Fluttershy.

"It-it's Fluttershy." the pegasus said shyly.

"Fluttershy?" Delta said, repeating the name so he can see if he was saying it right.

"Yes."

"Fluttershy, trust me, because I won't hurt you." Delta said. "I just want to prove to Juliet that she's very protective of you and the others."

"Um... Okay?" Fluttershy said in a very unsure tone.

She was flying by Delta's side and looked questionable to him.

"If I just do thi-"

Delta began to reach for Fluttershy but was smacked in the head by Juliet.

***SMACK***

"Ow! See what I mean?" Delta said, rubbing his head.

"Now, I don't trust you with any of these ponies." Juliet said.

"What? I think you at least trust me more than Whiskey!"

"Of course I do! Who in the world would trust Whiskey?"

"Alpha?"

"Point taken."

"They always fight." Zulu said towards Fluttershy as Juliet and Alpha continued to bicker.

"I can see that." Fluttershy said with a smile as she slowed her pace to be right beside Zulu.

"The name is Zulu, Fluttershy." the female combat medic said, putting her hand out.

"And I know that you know my name!" Fluttershy said in her usual soft tone.

She put her hoof out and shook hands and hooves.

"The point is, you think all these ponies and cuddly and cute and just want to snuggle with them!" Delta said.

"Who _doesn't_ want to snuggle with them?"

"Whiskey? Didn't he try to kill a few of the little ponies?"

"Yeah, I'm going to kill him for that."

"You're overprotective because they're cute, end of story."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we're here." Fluttershy said.

A tall white hospital building was right in front of them.

"Please, follow me." Fluttershy said, landing on the ground.

Opening the hospital doors, a nurse pony behind a desk perked her heads up to see four humanoid creatures.

"I-what... Who?" the nurse stuttered.

"Is there a operating room I can use?" Zulu asked. "It's very urgent."

"Th-there's one down the hall and on your left..." the nurse said, pointing her hoof to the hallway.

The group jogged towards the direction, leaving the shocked nurse with her mouth agape.

Delta and Juliet softly placed November on a small surgical tray that only held November's torso. His legs hung off, making Delta and Juliet make sure they didn't hit anything.

"You should step out of this room..." Zulu said, looking over to the surgical tools by her side. "It's going to get bloody."

Juliet and Delta walked out of the room, Fluttershy following right after them.

She closed the door and looked towards the two soldiers in front of her.

"Well Fluttershy, we should properly introduce ourselves." Delta said, putting his hand on his chest. "My name is Delta."

"Juliet."

Fluttershy nodded, her usual shyness kicking in.

"Could you tell us where we are?" Juliet asked as an odd sound began to intensify in the room of Zulu and November.

"Po-Ponyville..." Fluttershy said softly.

"What-ville?" Delta asked. "Potville?"

"Ponyville..." Fluttershy said with a very uneasy tone.

The pegasus looked towards the closed door to just hear a horrible sound of scraping and gushing liquid.

"Let's move somewhere else, anywhere but here." Juliet said, knowing that Fluttershy became very uncomfortable with the surgery going on beside them.

Fluttershy nodded and followed the two soldiers.

* * *

"This is the town hall!" Twilight said proudly, but her voice faded to see an almost leveled building. "Or... what it used to be..."

Every single of the Alphas, including X-Ray looked back towards the soldier responsible. Whiskey was unconscious, his head drooped down on X-Ray's back.

"What do you guys eat?" Pinkie Pie asked, bouncing by Alpha.

All the Alphas expect Alpha kind of sparked their heads back to such an odd question.

"Almost everything." Alpha replied in his usual calm tone.

"Ooh... What about cake?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Cake? What's cake?" Papa asked.

All the ponies gasped in what sounded like in horror.

"You never had cake?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

She suddenly dashed off in a pink blur.

"What's she doing?" Foxtrot asked.

"Just being herself." Applejack said.

In an instant, Pinkie Pie came with two ginormous cakes in each hoof. One cake had yellow frosting while other had pink.

"Chow time!" Pinkie Pie said with a smile.

Papa, Foxtrot, and Sierra looked over to the party pony and looked at the baked and frosted good like as if they never seen it before. The male soldier, Papa popped his helmet open to try this 'cake'.

"What's it made of?" he asked as his thick and armored gloved hands tried to touch the baked good.

Pinkie Pie then shoved the entire cake that was the size of her head down the throat of Papa. Foxtrot and Sierra almost jerked towards Pinkie Pie immediately as Papa choked the food down.

"Foxtrot, Sierra..." Alpha said, motioning the soldiers to stand down.

The two female soldiers immediately stopped and stood down as Pinkie Pie's smiling face beamed towards Papa's strained face.

"Do you like it?" Pinkie Pie asked as Papa began to chew.

With a bright smile in response, Papa gave a thumbs up as he wiped the pink frosting from his face.

"It'sz grrd!" Papa said as he continued to chew.

Foxtrot, Sierra, and X-Ray looked questionably at each other as Papa asked Pinkie Pie something.

"Hey, 'Pinkie Pie', was it?" Papa asked as he got on a knee to try to be at eye level.

"Yep!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Can I have the other cake?" Papa asked, pointing towards the bright yellow as he finally swallowed.

"Sure!" she said, handing the cake that was the size of her head to Papa.

Papa ate the entire cake in one bite instantly with no problem whatsoever. With a soft belch, Pinkie Pie giggled.

"Annnyway..." Foxtrot said. "The town hall! What's left of it?"

"This is a disaster!" a voice came in from the broken town hall. "We need to catch the one responsible for this destruction!"

"And that's Miss Mayor!" Twilight said as the Mayor's voice came in much clear.

"And we caught the one responsible." Foxtrot commented.

"I'll bring the issue myself in front of her then." Alpha said, walking towards the mayor.

"And I'll be by your side in case anything happens." Twilight said, walking side by Alpha.

"Huh? What's the worse thing that could happen? At least nothing's going to get worse!" Papa asked as Foxtrot, Sierra, X-Ray, and the rest of the ponies expect Pinkie Pie gave him a look.

"Miss Mayor." Alpha said, addressing the thinking mayor as she paced back and forth.

"Yes, what is it?" Miss Mayor asked, still pacing back and forth with her face down.

She didn't even look up to see the one addressing her.

"We all are responsible for the destruction of-"

"Whaaaat?" Miss Mayor exclaimed, exploding at the leader.

"Ooh, he burst a fuse." Papa said.

"I assure you that-" Alpha continued in a very calm tone, but was interrupted by the mayor of Ponyville.

"Assure what? Half of the town's been demolished along with the Town Hall! Do you know how much it costs to just repair the Town Hall?!"

"A few thousand bucks?" Foxtrot asked, not knowing what she said was actually pretty offensive.

* * *

"Annnnd... She'll be done about r_iiiiiiii_ght..." Delta said, looking down at his watch and holding up a finger. "Now."

A door was heard opening as Zulu walked out with her helmet off, wiping off the blood from her beautiful face.

The combat medic saw Delta and Juliet and walked towards them with a smile and a wink.

"November is going to be perfectly fine." Zulu said as she looked towards Fluttershy. "Is there a hospital room I can use?"

"Oh, um, yes, I think so." Fluttershy answered.

"Well, I'll get November." Delta said, walking off as Zulu began to say something.

"Oh, and be sure to not touch his legs and right arm. I haven't casted them yet." Zulu said.

"Gotcha'!" Delta said, giving a thumbs up.

"What next, Zulu?" Juliet asked. "You know how I'm not a 'leader' type."

"Well, I'll need to take care of Vemby with his wounds." Zulu bubbily said.

" 'Vemby'?!"

"Black baby Jesus that's a lot of fucking blood!" Delta's voice came from the surgery room.

* * *

"Miss Mayor, my team and I will help you in repairing the things Whiskey destroyed." Alpha continued, keeping his cool as the mayor spazzed time to time.

"And why should we trust you?" a stallion asked as many ponies from the town walked onto the streets.

Many kinds of different ponies emerged from their houses as a large crowd of them circled the large and weird monkey apes.

"The question is; why not?" Alpha replied towards the stallion. "We'll gladly work for all of you with no charge."

A large murmur went through the crowd as many agreed.

"Oh really?" a mare asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey!" Whiskey exclaimed. "You were that bitch that was about to-"

Foxtrot chucked another rock at Whiskey's head as X-Ray brought a strong punch also. Whiskey's rock-like head seemed to almost shatter as his mouth got him a ass whupping.

"And we'll be able to contain him." Alpha said as Whiskey laid limp yet again.

"Just who are you ponies?"

"We are the Alphas." Alpha said, looking at the ponies. "The beginning of something new."

* * *

**A/N:**

Damn! It's been about a whole _month_ before I last updated this!

I have so many ideas to bring this story up to!

Stay tuned guys, updates are coming!

Also, here's a list of the Alphas' personality and all that B.S if you're interested!

**Alpha:** Meet Alpha, the leaders of the Alphas. Not that talkative, and a bit emotionless, he's cool and badass, no?

**Delta:** Not really that 'leader' type, Delta is a bit of an outgoing soldier. I don't want to spoil, but he isn't much of a 'leader' even though being second in command. Bravo and Charlie mostly were leaders - Delta never having much experience with the Alphas.

**Foxtrot:** Kind of a tomboy, she is a girl. A female. Tough, she likes to whup Whiskey's ass.

**Juliet:** A sexy sniper. Do I need to say more? Okay, the future chapters will explain more.

**November:** Engineer. A cool engineer.

**Papa:** Big Papa Bear. He's chill, jolly, and pretty much awesome.

**Sierra:** She's a bit mysterious...

**Whiskey:** Asshole, cocky, and should go suck a dick.

**X-Ray:** Bad ass juggernaut that doesn't say a word. He's lovable!

**Zulu:** A sexy blonde bubbly busty nurse (combat medic). You want to hit that.


End file.
